


Mental Hospital

by BABAL



Series: draft archive [5]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BABAL/pseuds/BABAL





	1. 1-17

역시 리리처드는 클리셰돋게 집안 반대 쩌는데 리가 폭풍결혼진행한 케이스가 제맛ㅋ

예전에도 이런 설정으로 쓰다가 말았는데 (ㅎㅃ유도가 아님. 설정 베낀게 아니라 내가 썼던 설정 또 재탕한다는 뜻이여…) 

어쨌든 zip zip zip해서 

알파베타오메가 사회인데, 대놓고 차별이나 무시는 못해도 은근히 오메가무시하는 풍조가 있는 사회. 유전자 기술 덕분에 굳이 오메가 아니어도 알파가 자손을 볼 수 있기 때문에 사회 전반적으로 교호야아앙~인들인척 어멍^^어떻게 그런걸로 사람을 차별해여^^하지만 속으로는 오메가?ㅋ… 이런게 밑바탕에 깔려있는 사회임.

리=알파=짱짱부자가문출신=현재 페이스 그룹 CEO. 

리처드=오메가=고아출신=법정 스릴러물 베스트 셀러 작가&시나리오 작가로 성공+컬럼비아대 영문학 교수도 하고 있음. 

4년 전에 리처드가 처음으로 영화 시나리오 작업 제의를 받았음. 그때까지만 해도 리처드는 대외적으로는 그냥 ‘오메가인데도 불구하고’ 컬럼비아대 영문학 정교수가 된 올ㅋ싶은 인물 정도. 좀 알려졌다고 해봐야 오메가사회에서나 잘 알려져있고, 그냥 일반적으로는 영문학계사람들이나 알법한 인물이었음. 현대 영국 희곡을 전공으로 하는 리처드 아미티지 교수는 대중매체와는 거리가 멀었음. 법정 스릴러물이 썼다 하면 매번 베스트셀러 책장 제일 높은 단에 올랐지만 가명 ‘존 포터’로 출판했고, 사인회 한 번하질 않았고, 수상도 죄다 출판사 에이전트가 대리수상했고, 인터뷰도 손에 꼽을 정도로 적게 했는데다가 죄다 이메일이나 채팅 같은 서면 인터뷰만 했음. 리처드는 은둔티지였기 때문임. 그냥 천성이 시끄럽게 세간의 이목을 끄는게 싫었기 때문에 웬만하면 조용하게 묻혀서 살려고 한거임. 

영화 시나리오 작업도 그래서 몇 번이나 고사했는데 (판이 너무 커질까봐…) 에이전시에서도 투자사에서도 몇년째 징징징 님제발여 징징징하고 매달려서 ‘ㅇㅇ. 딱 한 번만.’ 하고 수락했음. 투자사는 짱짱 신나서 리처드의 법정 스릴러 시리즈를 이케 이케 이런 순서로 영화화해여 우리ㅋ 감독은 누구 누구 있는데 누구 마음에 드세여 어쩌고 저쩌고 하는데 리처드가 ‘ㄴㄴ. 첩보 스릴러 쓸건데여? 그리고 존 포터 이름으로 안 써요. 존 베이츠먼으로 쓸게여.’라고 해서 투자사 충격. 하지만 시꺼먼 자본주의 속내를 가진 이시키들은 쫌 당황하는 척 하더니 ‘ㅎㅎ네 작가님 맘대로 하세여ㅎㅎ’해놓고 영화 촬영 다~ 끝나고, 시사회 티켓 다~ 뿌려놓고 시사회 사흘 전에 특종을 터트림.

법정 스릴러로 10여년간 스릴러 문학계를 지배해온 존 포터=컬럼비아대 영문학 교수 오메가 리처드 아미티지=우리가 이번에 개벙하는 영화 작가 존 베이츠먼^^!

이렇게ㅋ.

물론 되게 꼼수 써서 터트린거라 마치 경쟁사에서 ‘야 너네 ㅈ망ㅋ 오메가가 쓴거 누가 봄?’ 하고 공격친것처럼 보이게 하고 자기네는 마지막까지 필사의 힘을 다해 막다가 ‘아...ㅜㅜ...못막았어여ㅜㅜ...분하다ㅜㅜ…’하는 척 함.

어쨌든 zip zip zip해서 리처드 은둔티지 겨스님은 34살에 전혀 원치 않았던 세간의 주목을 확 받게 되고 레드카펫은 우기고 우기고 우겨서 안 갔지만 애프터파티는 강제참석ㅋ.

그리고 그 자리에 왔던 모델외모+26살인데 페이스그룹CEO여서 상류층 사교계 아이도루였던 리 페이스를 만남. 물론 리처드는 될수있으면 구석에서 짜져있으려고 최대한 노력했기 때문에 (상당히 부질없는 시도였지만 어쨌든 틈만나면 구석으로 슬금슬금 도망쳤음.) 경제면은 물론이고 가십지도 숱하게 장식하는 리 페이스 근처에 갈 생각도 없었고 근처에 갈 일도 없었음. 자기가 아무리 세간의 주목을 받는다해도 정재계의 암묵적인 큰 손 페이스 가문의 정점에 서 있는 리 페이스한테 말 걸일은 없는거였으니까. 소개해줄 사람도 없었고 찾을 생각도 없었음. 근데 역시 클리셰돋게 영화보고 헐 작가님ㅜㅜ?! 하고 은둔티지 필력 빠순이가 된 리는 애프터 파티 내내 리처드 아미티지? 어딨지? 아미티지 겨스님?! 하면서 리처드만 호시탐탐 노리듯이 찾아다니다가 돌직구로 다가가서 손 덥썩! 잡고 헐 님 저 님 짱짱팬임. 책도 좋아했구여 영화도 쩔었어여 블라블라블-하면서 덕심의 기염을 토해냈음 ㅇㅇ.

어쨌든 zip zip zip해서 리처드는 안 그래도 지금 매스컴의 이 관심도 부담스러운데 리랑 단둘이 만나기라도 했다간 와ㅜㅜ 난 그런거 감당 못해ㅜㅜ 싶어서 리가 첫만남부터 대놓고 대시하고 장난아니게 들이대는데도 넌씨눈인척 항상 자기 에이전트 대동하고 꼭 셋이서 만나면서 리가 우연을 가장해서 빼박캔트로 선택의 여지를 주지 않고 자기랑 자꾸 만나게끔 하는 걸 순수한 비즈니스적 미팅인양 포장하고 계속 리한테서 거리두고 그랬음. 그렇게 한 4개월쯤 열렬히 구애;;;하는듯 싶더니 어느날인가 잠잠하게 연락이 톡 끊기길래 리처드는 다행이다… 하고 신문에 자기 이름이 점점 오르락내리락하지 않는 것에 안도했음. 물론 마음 한 구석에서는 아쉬움과 안타까움, 그리고 그것보다도 훨씬 큰 먹먹함이 있었음. 리처드도 사람인데 리가 그렇게 들이대는데 어떻게 안 좋겠음. 단지 매번 리를 마주할 적마다 그가 얼마나 대단한 사람이고, 그가 얼마나 대단한 가문의 사람인지가 너무 명확해서 ‘나는 안 돼…’하고 꾹꾹 참은것 뿐임. 솔직히 리처드는 처음에는 오메가따위인 나를? 하고 신기했다가, 고마웠다가, 4달이나 되는 동안 하루가 멀다하고 전화에 불쑥 찾아오기에 강의실 청강에… 누가 이렇게까지 자기를 좋아해준 것도 처음인데다가 리가 얘기도 또 굉장히 잘 통했기 때문에 정말 기뻤었음. 처음으로 아 내가 지금까지 외로웠구나 하는걸 깨닫기도 했고. 최소한 자신이 베타이기라도 했으면 그래도 욕심내봤을텐데, 아니면 적어도 리가 그렇게 어마어마하게 대단한 사람만 아니었어도 욕심 내봤을텐데 아무리 생각해도 갭이 너무 커서 결말이 너무 뻔해보였음. 게다가 리는 가십지에 그렇게나 오르락내리락했던 사람이니까. 리처드처럼 연예인 가십거리에 전혀 관심 없는 사람조차도 그가 한 달에 열두번이라도 여친을 갈아치우는 사람이라는 걸 알고 있을 정도였음. 취향은 한결같이 금발에 쭉빵미녀. 물론 알파로. 리처드는 가끔씩 그냥 ‘에라 모르겠다!’하고 리를 받아들이고 싶을 적마다 ‘아니야. 이 사람은 그냥 내가 신기한거야. 금방 질려서 다시 금발에 수퍼모델같은 알파여자들한테 돌아갈거야. 그때쯤엔 나만 웃음거리로 남을거야.’라고 생각하면서 겨우 마음을 다잡고 리를 밀어냈었음.

이게 뭐라고 이렇게 길어지냐 어쨌든 또 zip zip zip해서

그렇게 연락 뚝 끊기고 한달, 두 달 지났을 무렵 리처드가 학생들 레포트 아직 채점 다 못 한거 있어서 토요일 저녁인데도 학교에 자기 사무실에서 신나게 학생들 제출물에 빨간비를 내리고 있는데 (겨스님...가차없스…) 문에 똑똑 노크소리 들려서 네 들어오세요 했는데 상대방이 아무 말도 없이 문가에 가만히 서 있어서 고개 들어보니까 리. 그간 신문에서 숱하게 봐서 오늘 아침에도 만났던 것 같은 기분이었는데 사진이 아니라 실물로 코앞에서 보니까 리처드는 심쿵!하면서 자기가 리를 얼마나 그리워했는지 깨달음. 리는 엄청 불만스러운 얼굴로 “왜 전화 안 해요?” 라고 퉁명스럽게 한 마디 던지는데 처음에는 화내러 온것처럼 보였는데 점점 상처받은 얼굴이 되는거임. 두달이나 기다린게 리는 올ㅋ진짜 인고의 시간을 견디면서 ‘나한테 그렇게나 관심을 안 주다니! 왜?! 좋아 갑자기 확 사라져주지! 그럼 날 찾게 될 거야!’ 하면서 내일은 나한테 전화할거야 내일은 왜 갑자기 안 오냐고 묻겠지 내일은 전화해서 요즘 뜸하네요 같은 말을 할 거야 내일은...하면서 리처드 연락을 계속 기다린거임. 왜냐하면 리도 느꼈으니까. 리처드가 자기를 좋아한다는 걸. 그걸 못 느꼈으면 레알 스토커짓이니까 진작에 그만뒀겠지. 들이대는거. 리도 자기랑 리처드가 대화도 잘 통하고, 리처드가 이젠 자신을 ‘?이 사람은 왜 이러지?’ 하고 진짜 ‘얘 왜이래?’하고 쳐다보던 눈빛에서 호감이나, 두근거림이나, 뭐 그런 눈으로 쳐다보는 걸 알고 있었으니까. 그러니가 리처드가 전화할거라고 확신하고 잠수탄건데 리처드가 연락을 안 해… 그 번호는 리처드 전용으로 핸드폰을 새로 개통한건데… 원래 핸드폰이고 뭐고 모든걸 다 비서군단에게 맡겨놓고 손가락만 까딱하며 살던 사람이 핸드폰에 아무도 모르는 비번 걸어놓고 정치가들을 만나든 자른 사업가들을 만나든 뭘하든간에 핸드폰 절대로 안 끄고 혹시 진동 자기가 못 느낄까봐 진동+벨소리로 항상 해놓고 항상 재킷 안주머니에 챙기고 다니고 혹시 배터리 때문에 꺼질까봐 배터리가 50%로만 내려가도 ‘충전기!!! 충전기 어딨어!!!!‘하면서 리처드 전화하면 어카지 하면서 밤에 잘때는 혹시 전화했는데 자기가 못 들을까봐 핸드폰에 이어폰 꼽고 음량 최대로 하고 이어폰 귀에 꽂고 자곤 했는데 리처드가 두 달이 되도록 연락이 전혀 없으니까 리도 상처받은거. 경영권 승계 다툼에서 자기 아버지가 큰아버지 손에 죽은거나 다름 없는데다가 지금 자기 편인 고모도 적의 적은 내 친구여서 연합인거지 진짜로 자기를 위한다고 생각하진 않음. 레알 정글 오브 정글인 월드에서 이 여자는 역시 내 돈을 보고 접근했어...이 여자는 역시 큰아버지가 보낸 여자야… 이런 생각에 한 달에도 열두번씩 여친을 갈아치워가며 자기 주변 사람들을 의심하고 의심병 돋으면서 살아왔는데 리처드랑 있을때면 아… 세상이 원래 이런 거였구나… 하고 세상이 완전 뉴월드처럼 보였거든. 고아인건 둘째치고 오메가라는 것 때문에 짐이 될까봐 망설이고 자기랑 거리를 두려고 애쓰는걸 리같은 비즈니스맨이 어떻게 몰라보겠음. 그냥 아 이 사람은 정말로 나를 진심으로 대하는구나 하고 오히려 감동포인트였음. 

그래서 zip zip zip해서...아 벌써 3장이야 뭐야ㅜㅜ…

ZIP ZIP ZIP해서!

어마어마한 집안 반대+매스컴 난리에도 리가 확확 밀어붙여서 결혼함. 그래서 1년쯤 알콩달콩 살았는데 어느날 리처드가 교통사고로 쥬금ㅜㅜ. 사고가 휘발유 운반차량이랑 난 거라서 시신이 불에 타는 식으로 훼손됐지만 DNA상으로도 그렇고 CCTV로도 그렇고 운전자석에 있는 그 새카만 시신은 리처드가 맞았음. 리는 이게 경영권 승계에서 어린 조카한테 밀려나서 이를 바득바득 갈고 있던 큰아버지가 이번에 자기가 불명예 퇴직(세금탈루가 걸림)으로 물러나게 되서 공석인 이사자리에 딸을 앉히는 걸 리가 막아내니까 열받아서 벌인 보복이라는 게 한번에 촉이 확! 왔지만 증거가 없어서 할 말이 없었음. 그냥 리처드 장례식에 뻔뻔하게 나타난 면상을 싸늘하게 마주보는 거 밖에는… 

하지만 사실 리처드는 죽은게 아니었음. 큰아버지를 제거하게 되니까 더이상 적의 적은 내 친구! 공식이 성립 안 하게 되어서 리를 상대로 조커 하나는 쥐고 있어야겠다 싶었던 고모가 이중 배후공작을 해서 큰아버지 주변 사람들을 쏘삭여서 큰아버지가 자기가 리처드를 죽였다고 믿게 만든 다음 진짜로는 리처드를 자기가 빼냈음.

리처드는 분명 대학에서 강의 마치고 퇴근하려고 차에 탔던 건 기억났지만 그 이후는 기억이 안 났음. 정신차리고 보니 웬 병원이어서 사고?사고났나? 나 교통사고 났나? 하는데 몸 여기저기 더듬어봐도 다친데가 없음. 근데 그때 병실 문이 열리면서 의사가 들어오는데, 의사가 건네는 말이

“루카스 노스씨. 기분은 좀 어떠세요?”

“네? 

리처드는 이게 무슨 황당한 소리야하고 전 리처드 아미티지인데요? 루카스 노스는 제가 쓴 책에 나오는 인물인데요? 왜 그러세요? 하려다가 문득 자기가 입고 있는 병원복 소매에 패턴처럼 찍힌 병원 이름을 읽음.

성 바르톨로메오 정신병원.

* * *

리처드는 자기 환자복에 적힌 병원 이름 읽는 순간 소름이 쫙 돋아서 굳음. 법정 스릴러물 베스트셀러 작가일 정도인 사람이니까 그거 보자마자 지금 무슨 상황인지 한큐에 이해된거임. 의사라고 자기를 마주하고 있는 저 남자도 사주받은게 분명했음. 그런게 아니라면 자기 얼굴이 하루가 멀다하고 가십란에 오르락내리락하고 리랑 공식석상에서 찍힌 사진만 지난 1년동안 수백건이 넘는데, 자기가 썼던 스릴러물 [스푹스]가 몇천만부가 팔렸는데 자길 보고 루카스 노스씨ㅎㅎ 이럴리가 없었음. 리처드는 단지 이 사람들이 자기를 다른 방식으로 해치진 않겠지? 물리적으로 해치려고 들진 않을거야? 하고 조마조마해하면서 의사를 대충 얼버무리듯이 장단맞춰서 대답하며 상대했음. 자기가 뭐라고 한들 어차피 이 시설안에 있는 사람들이 자기 말을 들어줄 리가 없었으니까. 탈출 기회는 스스로 잡아야 할 것 같았음. 조력자는 구할 수 없을것 같아서.

리처드는 처음에는 반항하는 척도 하고 고분고분한 척도 하면서 최대한 자기 행동 반경을 넓혀서 탈출 할 수 있는지를 알아보려고 했음. 하지만 2주쯤 지나자 자신이 스스로 탈출할 길은 없다는 걸, 그들이 주는 이상한 오트밀 죽 같은 식사와 플라스틱이나 스티로폼으로 이루어진 식기들과 창문과 문마다 쇠창살이 촘촘하게 박혀있고 모든 문은 이중창살에 이중문에 이중유리에… 자신은 이 1인용 병실과, 복도 바로 맞은편 방인 상담실, 그리고 병실의 옆방인 화장실 이외의 공간으로는 벗어날 수 없다는 걸 깨달았음. 심지어 화장실에 가는 것조차 번번이 허락을 맡아야 했고 언제나 CCTV가 자신을 응시하고 있었음. 화장실에서도. 사각지대 같은 건 없었음.

리처드는 자신이 탈출할 길은 전혀 없다는 걸 깨닫자 한동안 패닉에 빠져 멍하니 앉아있었음. 하지만 곧 ‘리가 날 찾으러 올 거야. 리가 날 찾아낼거야.’라는 생각이 들었고, 그때까지 어떻게든 제정신으로 있어야지 하는 생각이 들었음. 리처드는 쇼크나 PTSD같은데 빠지면 안 돼...하고 생각하면서 긍정적으로 문제를 바라보려고 했음. 리가 반드시 자신을 찾아낼 거고, 자기는 고분고분하게 네 전 루카스 노스에요 선생님. 하면서 제정신으로 버티고 있으면 되는거라고. 

하지만 그건 쉬운 일이 아니었음.

4주째가 되어갈 무렵, 의사는 그가 약을 삼키는 척 할 뿐 먹고 있지 않았다는 걸 알아챘음. 리처드는 이제 저녁 8시마다 배급받은 약을 전부 삼킨 뒤 남자 간호사들에게 입을 벌리고 혀를 이리저리 들춰가면서 자기가 정말로 약을 삼켰다는 걸 확인받아야만 했음. 무슨 약인지 알 수 없어서 더 불안했음. 결국 사흘째 되는 날 리처드는 약을 먹기를 거부했음. 의심병이 돋기 시작했으니까. 벽에 있는 저 시계는 진짜일까? 저 창문은 진짜일까? 지금이 정말 아침인가? 조명 아닐까? 지금이 정말 8시인가? 사실은 며칠이나 약을 먹고 잠들었던 건 아닐까? 리처드는 훨씬 감정적이 되어있었고 억센 완력으로 양 옆에서 달겨들어 자기를 침대에 내리누르며 다른 간호사에게 ‘안정제!’라고 소리치는 남자 간호사들에게 자기는 루카스 노스가 아니고 리처드 아미티지라고 소리치며 반항했지만 소용 없었음. 

손발을 침대에 묶어놓은 채 IV를 맞게 하자 리처드는 입으로 IV 바늘을 뽑아버렸음. 그러자 의사는 IV를 목에 꽂아줬음. 아무리 몸을 이리저리 흔들어도 바늘을 뽑아낼 수가 없었음. 음식을 안 먹으려고 하니까 구속복을 입힌채 아예 목에 튜브를 설치해서 물에 절은 재생지 덩어리처럼 생긴 오트밀 죽을 위에 다이렉트로 넣어버림. 매일 상담 시간인 오후 세 시마다 상담실에 그렇게 침대째로 끌려가서 ‘당신은 지금 정신분열증을 앓고 있는거에요. 당신은 루카스 노스입니다. 현실이 너무 괴로워서 진짜 자신을 책 속의 인물이라고 치부해버리고 리 페이스라는 비현실적인 구세주를 만들어낸거죠.’ 같은 소리를 계속했음. 리처드는 듣지 않으려고 했음. 내일은 리가 올테니까 미치지만 말아야지 하고 생각하면서. 

사실 고모는 그냥 이렇게 킵만 해둘려고 했음. 그래서 이런 상태로 리처드는 ‘내일은 누가 올 거야… 리가 나를 찾을거야. 리는 나를 찾고 있을거야. 나를 잊지 않았을거야.’하고 하릴없이 병실 안에 앉아 여태껏 자기를 못 찾고 있는 리를 원망하지 않으려 애쓰기를 2년을 보냈음. 리는 리처드가 죽었다고만 생각하니까 찾고 있질 않으니 찾아질리가 없음… 달력은 없고 시계만 있어서 리처드는 급기야는 저 시계가 거짓말이라고, 너무 빨리 지나가는거라고, 1초는 원래 저런 속도가 아니야 하고 생각하기에 이르렀음. 창밖 풍경도 가짜일거야 햇빛인거 같은것도 조명일거야 하면서. 이제 두 달은 지났나? 하고 생각하면서. 이런데에 갇혀있으니까 시간이 안 지나는 거 같은 걸거야… 하고 생각하면서. 2년이 지나도록. 

이전에도 상당히 인정머리 없는 사업가이긴 했지만 리처드가 죽은 뒤로는 리는 더더욱 자비리스한 CEO가 되어서, 고모랑도 쩌는 대립구도를 이루고 있었음. 그래서 고모는 슬슬 타이밍을 간보면서 리처드 카드를 언제 꺼낼까 했는데 리가 먼저 뒷통수를 뽝 침. 고모는 빼박캔트 몰락하게 생김. 고모는 빡쳐서 오냐 누가 페이스 아니랄까봐 하고 생각하면서 근데 나도 페이스 가문 사람이라 아무리 못해도 너만큼은 악랄한년이다 하고 속으로 칼을 갈면서 재산 죄다 차압당하기 전에 신탁기금 하나 빼돌려서 성 바르톨로메오 정신병원 의사 앞으로 돌림. 리처드 담당의. 의사는 자기가 정신 멀쩡한 사람 구속하고 있는 건 잘 알았지만 정확히 누구 사주인지는 몰랐음. 그냥 돈만 나오면 됐져ㅋ하는 거였으니까 신경도 안 썼고. 리 고모는 몰락하고 안ㅋ녕ㅋ하게 되었지만 의사는 고모가 자기 고용주인줄도 몰랐고, 신탁기금에서 자기 뒷돈은 계속 척척 나오니까 고용주에게 뭔일 생긴지 당연히 모름. 단지 어느날 편지 한통이 왔는데 고용주가 보낸건데 ‘킵만 하지 말고 레알 미치게 하세여ㅋ 월급 끊기면 일 끝난거니까 그냥 길에다가 걔 풀어놓으시고여ㅋ’하는 내용. 

그래서 정신병원에 강제 입원당한지 3년째 되었을 때 리처드는 그냥 킵이 아니라 미치게 하기 위해 정신병원에 집어넣어진 정신 멀쩡한 사람이 됨. 약은 한 단계 더 독한 걸로 바뀌었음. 그것 때문에 리처드는 때때로 멍하니 앉아 아무 생각도 하지 못하다가 반쯤 잠든듯이 몽롱한 상태로 간호사들이 자신의 구속복을 갈아입히거나 위의 튜브에 음식을 집어넣거나 상담실에서 상담을 받거나 했음. 때로는 기억이 완전히 끊기거나 건너 뛰기도 했음. 역시 몽롱한 상태로 꿈꾸듯이 상담실에서 의사의 목소리를 듣고 있었는데 눈 한번 깜빡하니까 양옆에서 간호사들이 자기를 단단히 붙든채 자기 몸을 씻기고 있다든지. 물론 그럴적마다 깜짝 깜짝 놀라서 소리 지르며 반항했고 결과는 항상 안정제나 수면제 같은거였음. 자기 의지가 아닌 약물의 힘으로 의식이 점점 꺼져가는 걸 느끼는 건 정말 소름끼치는 일이었음. 그래도 때때로 의식이 맑아져서 제대로 생각할 수 있을 때면 리처드는 자신이 리처드 아미티지라는 사실을 한없이 곱씹으면서 리가 자길 찾아낼테니까 미치지만 않고 있으면 된다고 벌벌 떨면서 속으로 중얼거렸음. 

그렇게 여섯 달쯤 지나니까 리처드는 자기가 리처드 아미티지인지 루카스 노스인지 솔직히 잘 확신이 가질 않기 시작했음. 가끔씩, 그래도 이삼일에 한두시간씩 머리가 맑아지면 소름이 쫙 돋으면서 두말할 것 없이 자신이 리처드 아미티지라는 걸, 의심할 여지 없이 자신이 리처드 아미티지라는 걸 확신할 수 있었지만 약기운이 돌아 멍-할 때에는 그냥 몽롱하게 어느쪽이지?… 할 뿐이었음. 기억이 끊기거나 건너뛰거나 해도 놀라거나 반항하는 일도 이제 없어서 튜브 대신 간호사가 떠먹여주는 식사를 했음. 여전히 구속복을 입고 있었지만. 파블로프의 개마냥, 무슨 길들여진 가축처럼 멍하니 정해진 일과를 따랐음. 머리가 맑아져도, 그냥 두려움에 떨 뿐 아무것도 하지 못했음 

그쯤 되자 의사는 리처드에게 전기충격치료를 시작함. 애초에 미친 사람이 아니니까 치료가 아니라 고문이었음. 그냥 뇌손상이나 일으키는 고문일 뿐이었는데, 멀쩡한 사람 대상으로 항정신성 약물에 전기충격까지 주니까 리처드는 제정신으로 있는 때가 정말 희박해지기 시작했음. 지금가지는 그래도 이삼일에 한두시간쯤은 제정신이었는데, 전기충격을 시작하고 훨씬 강력한 항정신성 약을 먹기 시작하니까 본인은 병실에 달력이 없으니 전혀 몰랐지만 (시계가 있어봐야 이제는 기억이 끊기거나 건너뛰는게 일상이었음) 일주일에 두어시간이나 제정신으로 있을까 말까했음. 멀쩡한 사람에게 정신분열증 환자가 먹을 약을 주니까 ‘리가 꼭 날 찾아낼거야’하던 무의식의 발현인지 리처드는 리의 환각이나 환청을 보기 시작함. 제정신일 때에 의사가 자신의 CCTV를 보여주면서 당신이 본 리 페이스는 환각이다. 환청이다. 리 페이스라는 사람은 존재하지 않는다. 당신은 루카스 노스다. 리처드 아미티지는 당신의 상상이 만들어낸 거다. 루카스 노스가 현실이고 리처드 아미티지가 당신의 상상인거다… 계속 이렇게 매일매일 세뇌를 시키니까 리처드도 점점 진짜로 자기가 루카스 노스라고, 자신이 썼던 [스푹스]의 세계가 현실이고 자신이 정신분열증으로 리처드 아미티지와 리 페이스가 있는 사회를 보는거라는 생각을 하기 시작함. 

정신병원에 집어넣어진지 4년만에 리처드는 진짜로 미치게 됨. 자기가 루카스 노스라고 믿게 됐음. 물론 의사가 그의 증상을 더욱 악화시키기 위해 진짜로 리 페이스 목소리를 리처드의 병실에 방송해주거나 소형 TV에 그의 영상을 틀어주거나 해놓고는 리처드가 완전 창백하게 질려서 간호사나 의사를 부르면 그에게 안정제를 놓아 진정시키고는 ‘자 방을 잘 봐요 루카스. 이 방에 TV는 없어요.’ 이런 소리를 하며 그를 점점 더 극단으로 몰아갔기 때문임. 머리맡에 리처드와 리가 같이 찍은 사진 액자를 놓아두었다가 치워버리고는 ‘그런 건 없어요. 환각이에요.’라고 한다든지 하는 식으로 리처드를 계속해서 불안정한 상태에 아슬아슬하게 올려놓음. 몇 달간은 그걸 전혀 하지 않아서 리처드가 ‘이제 내 정신 분열증이 치료가 된건가봐’할 때쯤이면 다시 그런 일을 해서 리처드가 바들바들 떨면서 ‘아니야...가짜야…환각이야…’하고 구석으로 도망가서 잔뜩 웅크린채 귀 틀어막고 눈 꼭 감은 채 다시 눈 뜨면 제발 사라져있어라 하고 눈물 뚝뚝 흐르는 눈으로 한참 눈 감았다가 눈 떠보면 다시 또 거기에 리 사진이 있거나, 리 목소리가 들리거나 하는 식이어서 자해하고 난리도 아님. 

그렇게 리처드가 정신병원에 처박히게 된지 5년 반쯤 지났을 때, 마침내 신탁기금이 바닥남. 의사는 그냥 밴에 리처드를 태워서 고속도로에 버리고 감. 리처드는 이게 현실인지 뭔지 혼란스러워하면서 맨발로 차 쌩쌩 달리는 아우토반을 헤메다가 독일 경찰손에 구조됨. 신원조회하려는데 이 남자가 영어밖에 못하는거임. 그래서 통역사 데려왔는데 자기 이름이 루카스 노스라고 함. 그러면서 줄줄이 자기 신변 얘기를 하는데 통역사가 가만히 듣다보니까...어디서 많이...들은…. 저기여 그거 [스푹스] 내용인데여… 이 사람 미친사림인듯 ㅇㅇ하고 그대로 정신병원행.

몇 년을 다른 영양소는 IV로만 공급받고 오트밀 죽덩어리 같은거만 먹고 살아서 바짝 마른데다가 자기가 미쳤고 끊임없이 환각을 본다는 불안감에 잠도 제대로 자질 못해서 다크서클에다가 머리카락이랑 수염 상태도 엉망이고, 무엇보다 리처드 아미티지는 죽은 사람이니까 아무도 상상을 못한거임.

그래서 독일 정신병원에 수감되었는데, 당연히 거기선 이발이나 면도 시켜주고 영양공급도 제대로 되었음. 이제는 그렇게 과다한 약물 투여도 없고, 그에게 영상이나 사진, 소리를 들려줘놓고서 ‘님 환각임 ㅇㅇ 님 환청임 ㅇㅇ’이러는 사람도 없었지만 5년 반동안 이미 미쳐서 소용 없었음. 리처드는 환각이 안 보이면 안 보이는대로 그것도 불안해했음. 이러다가 내가 눈 한번 또 깜빡이면 또 나타날지도 몰라 하고. 그렇게 독일 정신병원에 1년 반 정도 더 있었음. 정신병원에서 보낸 시간만 이제 7년 

자원봉사자 중 한 명이 ‘? 리처드 아미티지 닮았다.’ 고 그냥 떠오르는대로 말함. 리 페이스는 워렌버핏이나 스티븐잡스 뺨치는 유명인사였고 리처드 아미티지는 다이애나비 만큼이나 스캔들이었으니 독일인 대학생이었어도 그렇게 말한게 이상한 건 아니었음. 근데 듣고보니까 올ㅋ닮았엌ㅋ 하지만 다들 별로 신경 안 씀. 그렇게 8개월쯤 더 지남. 한 기회주의자가 리처드 아미티지 닮은 정신병자가 있다길래 보러 옴. 그러더니 그의 사진을 잔뜩 찍고 영상도 찍고 그에게 말을 걸어서 횡설수설하는 것도 인터뷰 영상을 찍더니 머리카락이랑 손톱을 자르는 것도 영상으로 찍고 그걸 또 지퍼백에 담아서 감 

가긴 어디로 가 리 페이스한테 가서 ‘내가 님 남편 찾아냄 ㅇㅇ 유전자 감식해보고 맞으면 돈주셈’이라고 함.

* * *

리는 당연히 무시함. 아니 아예 리 귀에 들어가지도 않음. 8년 가까운 시간이 흐르는 동안 ‘리처드 아미티지는 사실 살아있다!’하는 기레기들의 기사가 얼마나 쏟아졌었는지. 걍 동네북마냥 심심하면 ‘익명의 제보자’ 방패막이로 그따위 기사를 계속 내뱉었음. 리는 포상금 따위 내건 적도 없는데 ‘저기여ㅋ제가 리처드 찾은듯여ㅋ’하고 찾아오는 사람들이 한둘이 아니었음. 리는 이미 DNA와 CCTV로 리처드가 죽었다는 걸 거듭 거듭 확인한 뒤여서 그런 건 귓등으로도 듣지 않았음. 리처드와 살던 집은 팔지는 않았지만 그 동네 근처에도 안 갔음. 그냥 회사 가까운데에 새로 건물 하나 사버리고 자기 혼자 내키는대로 아무 층이나 들어가서 씻고 자고 했음. 식사는 어차피 밖에서 했으니까. 

리처드가 죽고나서 처음 몇 년간 리는 계속 화가 나 있었음. 겉으로 보기엔 차분하게 하루종일 일만 해서 ‘질려서 쟤가 처리한거 아님?ㅎㅎ’하는 소리도 나올 정도였음. 하지만 속으로는 감정이 들끓었음. 자기가 리처드를 지키지 못했다는 생각. 자기 욕심에 리처드를 잃었다는 생각. 엔진이 폭발하기까지는 그래도 2-3분 걸렸다는데, 설마 의식이 있진 않았겠지 하는 걱정… 일주일에 두세번씩 새벽녘에 잠시 눈 붙이러 집(어차피 리처드와 살던 집은 아니지만)으로 돌아가 아무 층수나 눌러 엘레베이터에서 내린 뒤 아무 문이나 열고 들어가 침대에 누워 있으려면 후회가 물밀듯 밀려왔음. 왜 무리해서 결혼했을까. 이렇게 제대로 지켜주지도 못할 거면서. 자기랑 만나는 것 때문에 가십지는 물론 인터넷에서 온갖걸로 가루가 되도록 까이고 씹히는 것도 못 막았는데 큰아버지한테서는 어떻게 지킬 수 있다고 확신한걸까. ...큰아버지가 아니었어도 적이 너무 많았어 나는...하는 생각도 들고. 

그런 와중에 사람들은 넌씨눈인지 빅엿 날릴 기회는 이때 뿐이야ㅋ하는건지 페이스 가문 후계자는여^^??? CEO님 결혼 안 하세여^^??? 라고 사람 속을 쿡쿡 쑤셔대질 않나… 이제는 금발 쭉빵 미녀는 물론이고 온갖 타입의 알파와 오메가들이 아주 대놓고 그에게 몸을 던졌지만 리는 그런 이들을 그냥 한심하다는 듯이 벌레보듯 쳐다보고 돌아설 뿐이었음. 누구를 봐도 어느 구석 하나 눈에 차질 않았으니까. 리처드에 비하면 얘는 이게 이렇게 못났고, 쟤는 저게 저렇게 못났고. 주변사람을 점점 더 잘 못 믿으면서 이중 삼중으로 철저해지다보니 사업은 갈수록 번창ㅋ하는데, 리는 자기가 뭘 위해서 이렇게 성공하려고 하나 싶었음. 그런데 그러다가 한 2년째에 문득 깨달은게, 이걸 위해서 리처드가 그렇게 희생되었으니까 자기는 그만둘 수 없다는 생각이 들었음. 여기서 자기가 기어이 제일 빛나는 정상 자리를 움켜쥐고 버티지 않으면 리처드가 뭐 때문에 그렇게 죽었나 싶어질테니까.

그래서 리는 점점 더 비정하고 차가운 뉴욕의 비즈니스맨이 되어갔음. 그 과정에서 고모도 아ㅋ웃ㅋ 성공할수록 정적은 계속 또 새로 솟아나고, 또 제거하고, 또 솟아나고… 무슨 끝없는 두더지게임 하는 느낌이었음. 아직까지는 두더지들이 불쑥불쑥 튀어나오는 것보다 자신의 펀치질이 훨씬 빨랐지만 리는 이대로 가다간 어떻게 될까 싶으면서도 늑대 귀를 붙들고 있는 사람처럼 이젠 돌이킬 수도 없구나 싶어서 그냥 점점 더 냉혹한 비즈니스의 세계로 ㄸㄹㄹ… 

하지만 리처드를 독일 정신병원에서 발견한 기회주의자는 꽤 끈질겼음. 왜냐하면 아무리 봐도 아 이건 진짜 로레알 리처드 아미티지였거든. 그래서 연줄과 로비질을 통해 열심히여기저기 싸바싸바싸-바 한 결과 리 페이스의 고등학교-대학교 동기 딘 오고먼에게 연줄이 닿음. 딘은 당연히 이샛기가 ‘제가 리처드 아미티지를 찾았는데여ㅋ’하는 놈인줄 모르고 만났음. 그냥 자선기부단체 기금 끌어오는 로비스트인줄 알고 만남. 근데 이샛키가 꺼내드는 영상이… ??… 딘은 리의 유일무이한 베프인 만큼 리와 리처드 결혼식에 베스트 맨이기도 했었고 리처드랑도 거의 막역하게 형동생 할 정도로 친했었음. 영상도 HD화질로 선명한데다가 사진도 짱짱 선명하고… 목소리… 목소리도 리처드랑 똑같았음. 조금 허스키한걸 빼고는. … 원래의 딘이라면 그가 영상을 꺼내들자마자 인터폰 누르고 ‘손님 가시니까 배웅해드려’하고 쫓아낼것을 너무나 명확하게 빼박캔트 리처드여서 그대로 굳어서 영상을 멍하니 봤음. 20여분짜리 영상인데, 리처드는 환자복을 입고 있었고, 말끔하게 하고는 있었지만 안색이나 시선처리나 꼴이 말이 아니었음. 그는 자신을 카메라로 찍는 사람 (목소리로 보니까 지금 자기한테 영상 들고온 사람이었음)을 쳐다보기는 커녕 곁눈질도 못하고 그냥 불안하게 바닥에 꽂은 시선만 도록도록 굴리면서 한참을 경계하다가 자기 옆에 앉아있는 자원 봉사자에게 낮게 속삭이듯이 물었음. 저 사람 진짜냐고. 자원봉사자가 그렇다고 하니까 그 사람은 자주 봐서 얼굴을 아는 사이인지 약간 안도하는 듯 했음. 여전히 카메라를 들고 자길 찍고 있는 사람을 두려워하는 것 같았지만. 병원측에서야 환자 연고를 찾아 가족에게 돌려보내면 좋은 일이니까 촬영 허락한거임. 리처드는 불안해하면서 겨우 시선을 약간 들어 1초 가량만 카메라를 바라보더니 곧 다시 고개를 돌렸음. 하지만 그 정도로도 충분했고, 그냥 옆모습이나 고개 숙인 모습으로도 충분히 딘은 그게 진짜 리처드라는 걸 알아볼 수 있었음.

“당신 이름이 뭐죠?”

“…”

“이름이 뭔가요?”

“대답해도 괜찮아요. 겁내지 말아요.”

“…루카스.”

“성은요?”

리처드는 다시 한 번 자기 옆에 앉아있는 자원봉사자를 허락을 구하듯이 바라봤고 그녀가 고개를 끄덕이자 다시 시선을 바닥으로 떨구고는 불안한듯이 손가락으로 소파 시트를 매만지며 기어들어가는 목소리로 대답했음.

“노스.”

딘은 뭐? 싶어서 자기도 모르게 손을 뻗어 노트북의 영상을 정지시켰음. 

“환자복에 녹색 글씨. 독일어에요. 이브-클라인 정신병원이라고 써있는거죠. 독일 정부가 운영하는 정신병원이구요. 3년쯤 전에 아우토반에서 맨발로 헤매고 있는 걸 독일 경찰이 주웠는데, 이름이 뭐냐니깐 루카스 노스라고 그러고 [스푹스]에 나오는 대로 자기 신변을 읊길래 정신병원에 넣었다고 그러더군요.”

그러더니 그는 다시 버튼을 눌러 정지된 노트북 영상을 다시 재생시켰음. 딘은 믿을 수가 없었음. 아무리봐도 리처드인데… 말 하는 것도 그렇고 행동도 그렇고… 리처드가 아니었음. 아니 리처드가 아니라기 보다는… 그냥… 정상이 아니었음. 영상으로 보기에도 리처드는 굉장히 겁에 질려 있었고, 매순간 자신이 누구인지 여기가 어디인지 혼란스러워했고, 자기 눈 앞에 보이는 사람이 진짜인지 환각인지 확신하지 못했음. 계속해서 불안해하며 눈치를 봤고, 정말로 자신이 루카스 노스라고 믿고 있었음. 자신이 쓴 법정 스릴러 시리즈인 [스푹스]의 세계가 그에겐 현실이었음. 인터뷰어가 리 페이스라는 이름을 꺼내자 리처드는 얼굴이 새하얗게 질리더니 어쩔 줄을 몰라하며 안절부절해하다가 뭐라고 알아들을 수 없을 정도로 입술만 달싹이는 정도로 중얼거리더니 덜덜 떠는 손으로 자원봉사자의 옷 소매를 잡아 끌며 그 등 뒤에 숨었음. 더 이상 인터뷰를 할 수가 없었고, 영상의 나머지 부분은 그가 처음 왔을 때 그를 맞이했던 의료진들을 인터뷰한 거였음. 영상 외에도 그에 관련된 서류들과 사진들이 한다발이었음. 그리고 그 두툼한 서류철 위에 놓인 건 영상에서 자원봉사자가 잘라줬던 리처드의 손톱과 머리카락.

딘은 인터폰을 눌렀음.

“터너 변호사 오라고 해.”

* * *

딘이 공항에 마중나갔을 때, 리처드는 안정제 때문에 잠든채 들것에 실려오고 있었음. 팔다리가 침대에 묶여있는 걸 보고 딘의 표정이 약간 굳자 의료진은 자해하려고 해서 어쩔 수 없었다고 말함. 원래 장거리 비행은 전혀 권장하지 않는 환자였지만 딘은 그를 데려와야만 했음. 영상도 사진도 서류도 조작인 게 하나도 없었고, 아무리 봐도 리처드이고, DNA 결과도 리처드였지만… 그래도 도저히 믿기지가 않았음. 지금 이렇게 코앞에 있어도 리처드라는게 확연하면서도 믿기지가 않았으니까. 

법률 문제는 에이단이 전부 다 맡아서 처리하고 있었으니 딘은 리처드 상태를 확인해야 했음. 리처드는 낯선 곳에서 깨어나자 상당히 불안해하는 것 같았음. 독일의 정신과 의사들의 기록을 보면 리처드는… 정신분열, 정신착란, 행동장애, 편집증, 피해망상, 대인기피증, 우울증, 환청, 환각, 자해, … 거의 전부 다 있는 것 같았음. 딘은 왜 리처드가 독일의 아우토반을 헤매고 있었는지, 왜 지금 이런 상황이 된 건지 얼핏 짐작은 갔음. 리의 큰아버지는 이렇게까지 치밀하고 용의주도한 사람은 못 되었지만… 그래도 주변 사람을 시켰으면 충분히 가능했을 일이기도 했고, 그냥 그 기회를 이용한 다른 사람일 수도 있었음. 적은 많았으니까. 원한을 품은 사람도 많았고. 딘은 일단 이건 서류에 적힌거니까 하고 마음을 가라앉히려 애쓰면서 자기가 엄격하게 선별한 의료진에게 리처드를 검사하게 했음. 신체든 정신이든 샅샅이. 유전자 감식도 다시 했음. 두 번이나. 

유전자 감식은 이게 정말로 리처드라는 걸 두 번이나 다시 확인해줬음. 딘은 초조하게 매직미러를 통해 진단 과정을 내내 지켜봤음. 그가 알던 리처드 아미티지는...온데간데 없었음. 적어도 서류에 적힌것 만큼 심각한것 같진 않아보인다는게 그나마 다행이라면 다행이었음. 하지만 그가 분명 극심한 정신적 충격을 받은 것만큼은 어찌할 바가 없는 사실인것 같았음. 

한편 리처드는 전혀 새로운 곳에서 또 눈을 떴는데 이제는 뭐가 뭔지 더 이상 도저히 알 수가 없었음. 어느 것이 환각이고 어느것이 실제인지 그는 도저히 판단이 서지 않았음. 주변에 날카로운 물건이 있는지 살펴보았지만 자해할 수 있을만한 건 아무것도 없었음. 하긴… 자해가 언제나 정답을 알려주는 것도 아니었음. 당연히 고모의 사주를 받은 의사의 농간질이었지만 리처드는 IV 바늘로 자기 팔을 수없이 찔러대면서 분명히 팔에 아픔도 느껴지고 팔에 피도 나는데 왜 귀에는 계속해서 환각이 들리고 눈에는 환청이 보이는지 이해할 수 없었음. 리처드는 뭐가 현실인지 구분하는 건 이미 포기했고, 그저 자기 눈앞에 앉아있는 세 명의 의사들의 말을 잘 들어야, 저들의 말에 거스르지 않아야 아프지 않을 수 있다는 생각만 들었고, 불안에 떨며 그들의 눈치를 살폈음. 말을 잘 듣지 않으면 전기충격을 당할거라고 생각했으니까. 리처드 머릿속에선 그런건 이제 치료가 아니라 그냥 잘못해서 받는 벌이었음. 물론 독일 정신병원에서 보낸 3년간은 그런 일은 이제 없었지만 그래도 리처드는 3년 내내 자기가 뭐라도 잘못할까봐 떨면서 지냈음. 

당연한 얘기지만 정신과 의사들은 리처드가 자신의 원래 이름이나 원래 알던 사람들 이름, 지명, 고유명사 같은 걸 들을 적마다 보이는 반응이 왜 그런건지 알지 못했음. 누가 정신병원에 가둬놓고 고의로 사람을 그런 방향으로 미치게 했을 줄은 생각하지 못했음. 그냥 그가 아우토반에서 발견되기 전 어딘가에 장시간 감금생활을 했었고, 그 과정에서 극심한 스트레스와 절망을 감당하기 위해 스스로를 자신이 썼던 소설속 인물이라고 믿게 된 거라 판단했음. 그들은 리처드가 리를 만나는 것에 긍정적이었음.

딘은 그 얘기를 듣고 고심함. 리를 어떻게 데려오나 싶어서. 미리 얘기하면 안 믿고 화내고 절교야 ㅆㅂ놈아 할거 같고. … 딘은 그냥 리를 속여서 여기로 데려오기로 함. 아니 속이는게 아니라 그냥 말을 안 하는것 뿐이지 하고 생각하고 리에게 전화를 걸어서 아주 다급하게 “리! 리! 여기 내 웨스트체스터 별장이야!!!빨리 와줘 리!!!!” 하고는 전화 끊고 핸드폰 배터리 뽑아버림ㅋ. 별장 전화선 인터넷선도 죄다 끊어놓음. 그러고서 아~ 오늘 안에는 오겠지~ 하고 자길 아주 한심하게 바라보는 에이단의 시선을 왜 뭐 왜 하고 받으며 기다렸음. 사실 둘 다 마음도 착찹하고 무겁고 하니까 도리어 이런 장난질을 하게 되는 것 같았음. 

근데 한 30분 지났나… 하늘에 헬기 소리가 들림. 딘이 소파에서 고개 뒤로 젖히고 늘어져 누워있다가 헬기 소리가 점점 가까워지니까 고개 휙 들고 ‘설마 아니겠지’ 하는 표정으로 에이단을 쳐다보니까 에이단은 어깨 으쓱 하더니 “누가 들으면 살인마한테 쫓긴다고 생각했을거에요.”라고 하고서는 헬기 소리에 리처드가 놀라지 않았는지 가보겠다고 2층으로 올라감. 딘은 헬기가 뒷마당에 내려앉는걸 보면서 아 잔디...아..꽃...아...근데 지금 이걸 걱정할 때가 아니지… 하면서 바지주머니에 손 찔러넣고 헬기 프로펠러 바람에 눈 찌푸린채 마중나감. 딘은 별로 숙이지 않았지만 190cm의 장신인 리는 거의 허리를 접듯이 구부린채 저택으로 다가왔고 딘이 멀쩡한 걸 보자마자 일단 주먹을 날림. 근데 딘이 전혀 안 피하고 그냥 맞아서 도리어 제가 때려놓고 제가 어?하고 주춤하면서 놀람. 당연히 피할 줄 알고 엄청 세게 쳤기 때문에…

“어?”

“...아… 아프잖아.”

“너 왜 안 피해. … 아니 지금 그게 아니지 너 장난하냐? 내가 헬기 타고 온 거 안-”

“경찰 불렀어?”

“아니. 경찰 부를 수 있는거면 니가 경찰 부르지 나 불렀겠어.”

“잘됐네.”

“?? 뭐야? 왜 이래?”

“따라와. 보여줄 거 있어.”

전에 없이 딘이 진지진지열매 백개쯤 잡수신듯이 진지한 모습에 리는 도리어 불안해졌음. 딘은 자기 베스트맨을 설 때에도 안 진지했던 놈인데… 주식 투자를 종이비행기 날려서 결정하는 녀석인데… 그런데 이렇게 진지하면 도대체 무슨 일인걸까 싶었음.

“...2층?”

“왜? 2층이 뭐.”

“아니… 지하실 같은데로 갈 줄 알았지.”

“…걱정 마. 방문 열면 시체 하나 있고 ‘내가 사람을 죽인것 같아 리’이런거 아니니까…”

“그래. 그런거면 터너를 불렀겠지. 어? 터너?”

“페이스씨.”

“무슨 일이야? 왜 별장에 사람이 둘 밖에 없어? 무슨 음모라도 꾸며?”

“리. 잘 들어. 내가 전부 다 샅샅이 확인했고 에이단이 법률 문제 전부 확인했어. 이거 진짜야.”

“...뭐가. 뭐가 진짠데.”

“이 문 너머에 있는거 진짜야. 내가 이미 다 확인 했어.”

리는 문 너머에 뭐가 있냐고 되묻지 않았음. 기분나쁜...아니 기분나쁜게 아니라… 오싹한?… 아니 그런 부정적인것만은 아니었음 다만 불안할 정도로 날카롭게 촉이 섰음. 이 문 너머에 있는 건… 리는 속으로 아닐거야. 터무니없는 기대하지 마. 그런 희망 품지 마. 이미 확인 했잖아. 몇 번이나. 아니야. 그거 말고 다른거. 다른 걸 말한거야. 라고 속으로 미친듯이 중얼거리면서 문을 열었음. 그는 아무말도 하지 못하고 문가에 그대로 10여분을 서 있었음. 

날카로운 물건은 하나도 없도록 말끔하게 치워지다 못해 벽과 바닥에 쿠션까지 설치된 방안. 창문에는 쇠창살이 달려있고 커튼은 바깥쪽에 달려있었음. 스스로를 해칠만한 물건은 아무것도 없도록 정돈되고 개조된 방에 마찬가지로 모서리조차 없는 폭신폭신한 침구나 소파만 있었음. 나무는 커녕 플라스틱조차 위험하다고 해서 부드러운 천조각으로 만든 봉제인형같은 다소 커다란 체스말들을 바둑판무늬 천 위에 펼쳐놓고 혼자서 체스를 두고 있는 사람 

“리처드.”

체스 말을 움직이던 리처드의 손이 잠시 멈칫했지만 아무것도 듣지 못했다는 듯이 그는 그대로 하던 일을 계속했음. 

“리처드.”

다시 몇 걸음 다가서면서 리가 그를 불렀음. 리처드는 손에 들고 있던 체스말을 떨어트렸고 폭신한 쿠션 바닥에 가벼운 소리를 내며 마찬가지로 보들보들한 체스말이 톡하고 굴렀음. 리처드는 이미 하얗게 질려있었음. 그는 주변을 불안하게 살피며 날카로운 것을 찾았지만 아무데도 없었음. 그렇게나 두려워하던 일이 3년여 만에 다시 벌어지자 그는 어쩔 줄을 몰라했음. 환각이 다시 돌아왔다는 생각에 리처드는 다시 전기충격을 받아야 할거란 생각이 들어 덜덜 떨면서 눈물을 뚝뚝 흘렸음. 그는 방구석으로 도망가서 무릎을 끌어안고 한껏 웅크리고 앉아 제발 저 환각이 사라지기만을 바라고 또 바랬음. 리는 리처드의 반응에 놀라 한동안 가만히 서 있다가 겨우 리처드 쪽으로 몇 발자국 다가갔음.

“리처드. … 나야. 리…”

리처드는 이제 양 손으로 두 귀를 막은채 눈을 감고 있었음. 불안하게 떨리는 눈꺼풀을 따라 눈물에 촉촉하게 젖은 속눈썹도 흔들렸고, 눈물은 쉼없이 흘렀음. 리가 두어걸음 더 다가서자 리처드가 입술을 달싹이면서 속삭이는 소리가 뭔지 얼핏 들렸음.

“...아니야...진짜 아니야… 아니야… 난 미치지 않았어… 난 루카스 노스야…저건 가짜야...진짜 아니야...아니야...”

남자 간호사 두 명이 재빨리 개입했음. 그들은 방에서 나가지 않으려는 리를 기어이 밖으로 끌어냈음. 리는 그제서야 벽면 한쪽에 매직미러가 있었다는 걸 깨닫고는 옆방에서 침울한 표정으로 한 무더기의 의사와 남자 간호사들과 걸어나오는 딘을 무서운 표정으로 노려봤음. 

“미안해 리. 의사들이 잘못 생각했었어. 이렇게 된 거라고는 생각 못-”

“이게 뭐야. 리처드가 왜 여기있어. 리처드 왜 저러는거야.”

* * *

“...잘못했어요...싫어요…”

리처드는 방구석에 웅크리고 앉은채 눈물을 한없이 뚝뚝 흘리며 앉아있다가 비로소 입을 열었음. 의사 한 명만 그의 근처로 가 같이 바닥에 앉아 눈높이를 맞추고 그를 루카스라고 불러주자 겨우 울먹이는 소리로 입을 연 거였음.

“루카스, 누가 네게 잘못했다고 했니?”

리처드는 주저하는 것 같았음. 불안한 눈빛으로 의사를 봤다가 땅을 쳐다봤다가 했음. 손톱이 짧게 깎여있는데도 손가락을 세워 자기 손이나 발의 살점을 잡아 뜯고 있었음. 오랫동안 해온 일인지 손발에는 오래된 피멍이나 흉터 자국이 가득했음. 물론 의사들은 그의 몸에 오랜 자해흔적이 있다는 것은 이미 알고 있었지만. 

“루카스.”

“…하얀 옷…입은 사람…”

리처드는 덜덜 떨면서 겨우 대답했음. 의사는 잠시 멈칫했다가 자기 하얀 가운을 벗어서 둘둘 말아 저만치 뒤로 밀어버렸음. 리처드는 불안한듯 그걸 지켜보며 꼼짝도하지 않았음. 그러다가 의사가 조금 더 다가오려고 하자 다시 눈에 띄게 떨면서 울먹이며 빌었음.

“…싫어요…하지 마세요…잘못했어요…”

“나는 하얀 옷 입은 사람이 아니야 루카스.”

“…잘못했어요…”

“루카스. 보렴. 난 하얀 옷 입은 사람이 아니란다. 자. 봐.”

하지만 리처드는 이미 반쯤 패닉상태에 빠져있어서 그냥 그대로 눈물만 뚝뚝 흘리면서 잘못했다는 말만 되풀이 할 뿐 더 이상 대화가 가능하지 않았음. 의사는 한동안 그에게 안정제를 놓을까 생각했지만 리처드가 말한 ‘하얀 옷 입은 사람’이라는게 의사 가운, 그러니까 의사이거나 의사인척 하거나, 어쨌든 적어도 정신과 지식을 가진 사람이 그를 이런 불안정한 정신 상태로 고의로 몰아넣은 것만큼은 확실해 보여서 그에게 약물을 쓰거나 하는 건 신뢰관계 형성에 하등 도움이 될 게 없어보였음. 의사는 한참동안 거리를 유지한채 가만히 리처드의 곁에 앉아있었음. 두 시간쯤 지나자 리처드는 겨우 진정했고, 상대방이 하얀옷을 입은 사람은 아니라고 생각하는것 같았음.

“너는 루카스 노스지?”

리처드는 말없이 고개를 아주 약간 끄덕였음. 여전히 눈에서 눈물이 뚝 뚝 흘렀음. 의사는 주름진 손을 내밀며 말했음.

“나는 이안 맥켈렌이야. 그냥 이안이라고 불러도 돼.”

이안은 한동안 손을 리처드에게 내밀고 있었지만 리처드는 그 손을 잡지 않았음. 그 손을 바라보지도 않았고 그냥 불안한 눈으로 이안이 저만치 치워버린 하얀 의사 가운과 이안만 번갈아볼 뿐이었음. 

“난 그냥 너와 얘기하러 온 거야 루카스. 하얀 옷은 여기 들어오려고 입은 것 뿐이야. 난 널 해치지 않을거야. … 누가 널 아프게 했니 루카스?”

리처드는 5분 정도 아무런 대답없이 멍하니 자기 무릎만 내려다보면서 이제는 오른손으로 왼손의 살점을 꼬집듯이 잡아 뜯으려 하고 있었음. 그러더니 아주 약하게 고개를 살짝 끄덕였음. 이안은 물론 그걸 놓치지 않았음.

“그랬구나. … 하얀 옷을 입은 사람이?"

이번에는 끄덕이는 대답이 곧장 돌아왔음.

“하얀 옷을 입은 사람이 널 왜 아프게 했지, 루카스?”

리처드는 이번에도 다시 입을 다물었음. 시간이 다시 20여분이 지났고, 이안은 리처드가 극도로 긴장한 상태에 있느라 상당히 지쳐있다는 걸 알아보고 더 이상 그를 몰아붙이는 건 안되겠다 싶어서 오늘은 이 정도로 끝내야겠다 했음.

“그래 어쩌면… 루카스, 네 비밀을 나에게 말해주기엔 아직 이른걸 수도 있지. 내일 다시 보자구. 체스를 잘 한다고 들었어. 나도 좋아하거든.”

이안은 다시 한 번 손을 내밀었지만 리처드는 시선을 자기 발가락에 고정시킨채 꼼짝도 하지 않았음. 이안은 잠시 그대로 손을 뻗고 있다가 천천히 손을 거두고는 한쪽 구석에 치워뒀던 흰 가운을 주워들고 나갔음. 이안이 나간뒤 한참 뒤에야 리처드는 겨우 긴장을 풀었지만 그래도 여전히 구석에 웅크리고 앉은채 쓰러지듯 잠이 들었음.

* * *

이안이 리처드의 신뢰를 얻는데에는 제법 시간이 걸렸음. 물론 그러는 동안 리는 물론이고 딘이나 에이단도, 리처드가 과거에 알던 사람들이나 알법한 것들, 즉 [스푹스]의 세계에 속하지 않는 것들은 전부 리처드의 근처에도 갈 수가 없었음. 리는 회사 일 때문에 돌아가봐야 했지만 아예 리처드 방의 매직미러 반대편에 카메라를 설치해서 틈만나면 스마트폰으로 그걸 들여다보고 있었음. 어떤 녀석이든 리처드를 저렇게 만드는데 일조했다면 구족이라도 멸해버릴 기세로 리는 사건을 거슬러 올라가며 파헤치고 있었음. 닥터 멕켈렌이 리처드를 고쳐놓거나...아니 적어도 자길 보고 환각을 본다고 생각해서 괴로워하는 것만이라도 어떻게든… 

이안은 약속한 시간에 약속한 만큼만 리처드를 찾아왔음. 언제나 체스를 두며 리처드개 대답해주지 않아도 상관 없다는 듯이 혼자서 이런저런 이야기를 늙은이 넋두리 좀 들어줄 수 있겠지 하듯이 늘어놓다가 질문을 넌지시 던졌다가 대답이 없으면 그냥 또 화제 돌리고 하는 식이었음. 그렇게 하기를 거의 보름. 그날도 둘이 바닥에 앉아 체스를 두고 있었음. 이안은 가벼운 화젯거리를 늘어놓고 있었고. 그런데 문득 리처드가 입을 열었음.

“진짜가 아닌걸 봐요.”

“그래서 하얀 옷 입은 사람이 널 혼냈니, 루카스?”

리처드는 약하게 고개를 끄덕였음. 

“어떻게 혼났지?”

“…아팠어요.”

“뭘로 너를 아프게 했지?”

“…모자..”

이안은 어떻게 생겼는지 그려볼 수 있겠냐며 노트와 색연필을 내밀었음. 물론 실을 잡아당겨 풀어 쓰는 뭉툭한 색연필이었음. 리처드는 잠시 망설이더니 이안을 한 번 흘끔 보고는 비틀거리는 선으로 십자모양으로 교차된 채 반구모양으로 굽혀진 선을 그렸음. 엉망인 그림이었지만 이안은  그게 뭔지 충분히 알아볼 수 있었음. 어차피 짐작은 하고 있고 확정하는 단계가 필요했을 뿐이었음. 이안은 리처드에게 다정한 칭찬을 건넨 뒤 정해진 시간이 된 걸 확인하고 방에서 나왔음. 리처드는 혼나게 될까봐 안절부절해하는 모습이었음. 어느 순간에라도 자신의 환각이나 환청이 돌아와서 혼나게 될까봐 

이안은 매직 미러 너머로 리처드를 살피면서 자기 책상에 노트를 펼쳐두고 잠시 생각에 잠겼음. 이걸 리에게 어떻게 설명해야 할까. 어디까지 설명해야 할까. 리처드가 그린 건 전기충격치료에 쓰는 도구였음. 몸을 결박시킨채 머리에 그걸 씌워서 뇌에 전기충격을 주는 치료였음. 제정신인 사람을 5년 정도 감금해놓고 자신이 소설 속 인물이 아니라고 주장할 적마다 이걸 씌워 전기충격을 받게 했다면… 몸에 자해흔적을 보면 항정신성 약물도 투여했을 것 같았음. 문제의 원인은 명확해졌지만 그게 다였음. 이안은 어차피 시간문제일테니 리에게는 그냥 솔직하게 가감없이 리처드의 상태를 말해주는게 낫겠다고 결론내렸음. 세 가지 다 정말 나쁜 소식이었지만 어쩔 수 없었음. 그는 고용주에게 알려줘야 했음. 죽은 줄 알았던 당신 배우자는 지난 8년 중 적어도 5년 동안 감금과 정신적 육체적 학대를 (아마도 그를 미치게 하려는 의도로 계획된 학대를)받아 심각한 정신문제를 겪고 있다는 것. 그리고, 원래대로 돌아오는 건 아마 불가능할 거라는 것. 오랜 기간 치료를 받는다 해도 리처드 아미티지가 있는 세계가 진짜 현실이고 루카스 노스쪽이 소설속이라는 걸 제대로 인식하게 하는 것만으로도 엄청난 성공일 거였음. 그가 예전에 사랑했던 리처드 아미티지로는 돌아가지 못할 거였음. 차라리 이게 무슨 암이나 백혈병 같은 신체 질환이면 기적을 바래볼 수도 있겠지만 이안은 정신분석학에는 기적 같은 건 없다는 걸 잘 알고 있었음. 

* * *

 

리는 일주일에 서너번씩 꼭 직접 찾아왔지만 그래도 항상 매직미러 건너편에서만 볼 수 있는건 달라지지 않았음. 스케쥴상 아무리 길어봐야 한 번에 두세시간 밖에 보지 못하고 다시 가야 하곤 했는데, 거의 새벽녘에 오다 보니까 대부분 잠들어있는 거만 보고 가야 했음. 멀쩡히 침대가 있는데도 리처드는 꼭 이불을 둘둘 뒤집어쓴채 웅크리고 방 한구석에 처박혀 자곤 했음. 그래서 어떤 날은 얼굴도 못 보고 그냥 한데 엉키듯이 말린 이불 틈새로 비죽 나온 손이나 발, 머리카락 같은 모습만 한참 보다가 가야 했음. 리처드는 별로 오래 자는 것 같지도 않았고, 깊게 자는 것 같지도 않았음. 무슨 소리라도 나면 화들짝 놀라면서 한껏 더 움츠러드는데, 그럴때면 리는 매직미러에 이마를 맞대고 방한구석에서 혼자 덜덜 떨고 있는 리처드를 보며 죄책감에 어쩔줄을 몰라했음. 

DNA, CCTV, 차량 블랙박스… 한 번만 더 철저하게 검사했다면 리처드가 사실은 죽지 않았다는 걸 알았을것만 같았음. 어떻게 고작 두 번 가지고 리처드가 죽었다고 생각했을까. 어쩌면 8년동안 누군가가 정말로 리처드를 찾아내서 자기에게 왔었는데 듣지도 않았던거 아닐까. 1년이라도 더 일찍 찾았다면, 리처드는 다시 정상으로 돌아올 수 있었을까…

솔직히 마음 같아선 당장 저 방에 들어가서 그를 안아주고 싶었음. 하지만 이안도 그렇고 다른 의사들도 그렇고 절대로 안 된다고만 했음. 이유야 리도 잘 알고 있었음. 자기가 앞에 나타나봐야 상태를 악화시킬 뿐이라는 걸. 리는 자기를 다시 만났을 때 리처드의 반응을 잊을 수가 없었음. 차라리 왜 지금껏 자길 안 찾았냐고 원망하는 모습으로 만났더라면 나았을 걸. 8년동안 어디서 어떻게 살았는지 리처드는 자기가 소설 [스푹스] 속의 루카스 노스라고 믿고 있었고 실제 현실이 자기 환각이라고 믿고 있었음. 

리가 끈질기게 추적하고 있었지만 3년 전 웬 흰색 벤이 아우토반에 리처드를 버려두고 갔다는 것 외에는 아직 아무것도 알아낸 게 없었음. 벌써 3년이나 지난 일이고 그 흰색 벤은 렌트카여서 그 외에 더 이상 추적되는게 없었음. 당연히 렌트한 사람은 현금결제였고 CCTV 영상은 3년 전이라 남아있질 않았음. 독일 경찰이 맨발로 아우토반을 헤매는 리처드를 구조한 뒤에 보내졌던 정신 병원 기록은 당연히 별 도움이 되지 않았음. 그때 이미 리처드는 제정신이 아니었으니까. 

으어 힘들다 그래서 zip zip zip zip 해서요

8개월쯤 지나서 리처드는 이제 겨우 [스푹스] 세계가 가짜고 자기는 리처드 아미티지라는 걸 반쯤 받아들임. 하지만 리처드에게는 이미 자신이 원래 살던 현실에 대한 사실들은 별로 기억에 남아있지 않았음. 그래서 아마 더 믿기 힘들었을 거임. 자잘한 디테일 하나 하나 생생하게 알고 있는 [스푹스] 세계가 자기가 썼던 소설속 세계이고 변변한 신변사항 하나 제대로 아는게 없는 쪽이 진짜라니 믿어질리가 없었음. 너무 오랜기간동안 그게 환각이라고 세뇌당하고 전기충격으로 길들여진 탓도 있었음. 원래 자기 삶에 대한 거라고는 자기 이름이나 리 페이스의 존재, 그와 자신의 관계, 그리고 아주 익숙한 몇몇 장소들만 어렴풋하게 기억했음. [스푹스]가 소설 속 세계라고 설득하는게 쉽지가 않았던게 리처드 기억 속에 그 세계가 너무 깨알디테일들로 가득차있었음. 법정 스릴러 소설가 리처드는 설정킹이었기 때문에 ㄸㄹㄹ… 실제 책속에는 들어가지 않은 캐릭터 루카스 노스의 어린시절 등등도 깨알같이 죄다 설정이 되어있었기 때문에 루카스 노스는 가짜라고, 그냥 책 속 캐릭터라고 받아들이게 하는게 쉬운 일이 아니었음. 

그래서 아 내가 보고 싶은건 이런게 아니라 ZIPZIPZIP하면

1년 좀 넘게 됐을 때 리처드는 다시 리랑 살던 집으로 돌아감. 이제 리처드 아미티지의 세계가 얼마나 진짜인지를 보여주는거기도 하고, 그가 스스로 잊어버린건지 아니면 어떤건진 몰라도 진짜 자신에 대한 것들을 좀 기억하게 될 수도 있고 해서 예전 생활로 되돌려주는 거였음. 물론 대학 강의나 글쓰는 일 같은 건 못하겠지만. 리는 이제 리처드가 자길 보고 환각인 줄 알고 패닉에 빠지거나 하지는 않는다는 것만으로도 정말 하늘에 대고 절하고 싶을 정도였음. 여전히 자신을 상당히 불편해하거나 겁먹는것 같았지만 어쨌든… 이제는 매직미러 너머로만 보는 게 아니라 정말로 옆에 있을 수가 있었으니까.

리의 기대와는 다르게 리처드는 자기 방이나 서재, 쓰던 도구들이나 옷 같은 것을 보고도 아무런 반응이 없었음. 사실 보면 볼수록 내가 사랑했던 사람은 정말로 다시는 오지 않는건가? 하는 생각이 들곤 있었지만 그래도 기억이라도 했으면 좋겠는데… 리처드는 여전히 침대를 내버려두고 방 한 구석에서 이불에 돌돌 둘러싸인채 웅크리고 잤고 다른 사람의 허락이 없으면 화장실에 가지 못했고, 다른 사람을 똑바로 쳐다보는 걸 하지 못했고, 식사 시간이면 음식에 뭐가 들었을까봐 한 입 한 입 먹을 적마다 잔뜩 겁에 질려있었음. 뭔가 잘못을 (컵을 엎지른다든지)하면 뭘 두려워하는건지 덜덜 떨면서 상대방의 눈치를 살폈음. 바깥에서 나는 자잘한 소리 같은 것에도 굉장히 민감하게 반응했고 금속이 찰칵거리는 소리나 천둥치는 소리는 기겁을 하며 무서워했음. 누가 뭘 물어보면 항상 고분고분하게 어린아이처럼 대답했지만 아우토반에서 발견 되기 이전에 대한 것들을 물어보면 입을 꾹 다물고 아무말도 하지 않았음. 이안에게 말했던 하얀 옷 입은 사람이나 아프게 하는 모자 같은 얘기 말고는 아무 말도 한 게 없었음. 거실에 TV를 보았을 때는 완전 창백하게 질려서 까만 화면 (안 켜져 있었음)을 뚫어져라 보더니 도망치듯이 자기 방으로 들어가 사흘 넘게 나오지 않았고, 액자들은 언제나 엎어놓았음. (결국 리가 다 치우라고 해서 사람 사진이 있는 액자는 집안에서 전부 사라졌지만) 리가 근처에 있으면 힐끔거리며 눈치를 보다가 다른 방으로 도망가거나 했고 리가 나타나면 그가 말을 걸든 근처에 오든 전혀 모르는 척 하다가 제3자가 리와 대화를 하거나 하는 걸 보면 약간 안도하는 것 같았음. 가짜가 아니구나 하고. 리처드 아미티지나 리 페이스가 실존 인물이라는 건 믿기는 하는데, 당장 눈앞에 보이는 리가 진짜인지 환각인지 확신하진 못하는 거였음.

그날도 리는 서재에 앉아 일을 하고 있었고 리처드는 저만치 떨어진 자리에서 불안하게 리를 힐끔거리면서 책장에 꽂힌 책들의 책등을 손가락으로 따라 훑고 있었음. 아직 책을 읽는건 허락되지 않았고, 리처드도 그러고 싶어하진 않았음. 단지 그냥 책 냄새 같은걸 좋아하는것 같았음. 리는 시간이 지나면 리처드가 그래도 꽤 괜찮아질거야 라고 생각했던 것에서 이제는 이 정도로 만족하고 살아야 하나보다 하고 있었음. 그래서 리처드를 곁눈질로 바라보다가 다시 서류로 시선을 돌리고 한참 읽어내려가는데 갑자기 코끝에 달큰한 향이 풍겨왔음. 정신이 약간 아득하게 날아가는 것 같은 느낌의… 리는 순간 이게 뭔지 깨달아서 황급히 고개를 들고 리처드를 봤음. 리처드는 책장을 잡고 겨우 서 있었는데, 이미  땀에 젖어 있었고 얼굴이 발갛게 달아올라 있었음. 바지는 힛싸액으로 진하게 젖어들어가고 있었고. 리는 정신이 몽롱해지는 것 같은 기분을 느끼면서 손등으로 자기 코를 막아쥐고 비틀거리며 자리에서 일어났음. 빨리 여기에서 벗어나야한다는 생각이 들었음. 오메가들은 대부분 힛싸를 약으로 억제해서 넘기고 있었고 리처드도 당연히 그러고 있었지만 그래도 가끔 이럴 수가 있기는 했음. 자리에서 일어난 뒤에야 리는 자기가 이 방에서 벗어날 수 없다는 걸 깨달음. 리처드가 서 있는 쪽이 문가였으니까. 벌써 정신이 반쯤 날아가서 자기 숨도 거칠어지고 머리와 아래가 뜨거워지고 있었음. 리처드를 그냥 지나쳐서 나갈 수 있을까 내가 하는 생각이 그가 마지막으로 한 생각이었음. 그 다음에는 그냥 알파본능만이 그를 뒤덮었고 리는 바닥에 쓰러진채 미끈거리는 힛싸액을 흘리며 열에 들떠 희미한 신음을 흘리고 있는 리처드를 향해 걸어갔음. 

* * *

굉장히 모순적이지만, 몸 여기저기가 뻐근하고 피로하면서도 한편으로는 푹 잔듯이 가뿐한 느낌이었음. 리는 잠시 그대로 자기 침대에 포근하게 누워 눈을 천천히 깜빡이다가 벌떡 일어났음. 머릿속이 혼란스러운 와중에도 간간이 기억이 되살아났음. 서재...리처드...히트 싸이클… 리는 황급히 주변을 둘러봤지만 자기 침실에 자기 혼자일 뿐이었음. 머리맡에 핸드폰으로 당장 손을 뻗어 시간과 날짜를 확인하자 이틀이 지나있었음. 새벽녘인가 했더니 비가 오는 우중충한 날씨였을 뿐 점심때였음. 리는 당장 가운을 하나 걸쳐입고 방 밖으로 나갔음. 리처드의 방이 있는 서쪽 별채로 향하는데, 계단쪽을 지날 때 1층 로비에 서 있던 딘이 그를 보고는 재빠르게 계단을 올라왔음. 

“리!”

“딘? 리처드는?”

“아직 자고 있어. 일단은 보러 가지 않는게-”

“봐야겠어.”

“안 돼. 거기 서. 기다려. 닥터 맥켈렌이-”

“아직 잔다며-”

“너 기억은 얼마나 나는거야? 무슨 알파가 오메가호르몬 내성제도 안 먹고 다녀? 제정신이야? 너 밖에 다닐때도 안 먹고 다녔어? 맙소사. 누가 작정하고 너랑 오메가 한 방에 밀어넣었으면 어쩔려고 그래? 그대로 오메가 강간죄 뒤집어쓰고 양육비 물어줄 생각이야? 어?”

“-밖에선 먹어. 이거 좀 놔봐-”

“못 놔. 밖에선 먹어? 집에선 안 먹었다고? 야, 리, 너랑 한집에 오메가가 사는건 잊었나본데-”

“아 진짜- 딘, 리처드는 내 배우자잖아. 그리고 어차피 리처드가-”

“억제제 먹고 있지. 그래. 근데 이런 일이 있을 수 있는건 너도 알잖아. 심지어 이미 일어났어.”

“야, 내가 길가다가 아무 오메가랑 그랬어? 나랑 결혼한 사람이라고!”

“니가 환각인 줄 알고 겁먹고 있는 사람이기도 하지.”

“……어차피 그렇게 되면 약으로 못하는거잖아. 아파하든 말든 일주일동안 방에 혼자 가둬놓고 모른척 했어야 했다고 하지 마.”

“리처드가 제정신이었으면 너랑 자는게 맞았겠지.”

“…그렇게 미친사람 취급하지 말라고.”

“제정신 아닌 거 맞잖아. 너야말로 그렇게 리처드를 예전처럼 대하려고 하지 마. 그건 니 욕심이지 리처드한테는 좋을 게 하나도 없잖아-”

“아 그래? 정말로 그래? 그랬으면 계속 병원에 있게 했어야지 왜 집에 가도 좋다고 하는건데? 어? 딘, … 그럼 내가 리처드를 어떻게 대하겠어. 당연히- …”

“? 왜 그래 갑자기? 리? 어디 아파? 왜 갑자기-”

리는 불현듯 떠오른 기억에 충격으로 멍해져서 하던 말을 멈추고 그대로 굳어버렸음. 그는 조각난듯 드문드문 기억나는 이틀 전의 일들을 필사적으로 다시 되돌려보면서 방금 떠오른 기억이 잘못된 걸거라는 증거를 찾으려 애썼음. 리처드는 히트 싸이클이었고, 자신은 오메가호르몬 내성제를 먹지 않은 상태였음. 그런데 그랬다면 확률은 백프로인데… 리는 충격에 약간 휘청거리며 뒤로 물러서서 벽에 기대어 섰음. 그는 한참 뒤에야 딘이 자신을 걱정스럽게 바라보며 자기 이름을 부르고 있다는 걸 알았음. 

“…노팅한 것 같아. … 아니, 노팅 했어.” 

딘의 말대로 리처드는 제정신이 아니었음. 리도 잘 알고 있었음. 자신을 볼 적마다 리처드가 환각은 아닌지 혼란스러워하고 불안해한다는 걸. 꼭 환각문제가 아니어도 여러가지로 정상이 아니라는 걸. 그리고 자기는 그런 사람을 임신시킨거였음. 자기 자신도 감당하지 못하는 사람을. 오메가에게 낙태는 너무 위험한 일이었음. 알파들이 괜히 오메가호르몬 내성제를 먹고 다니는게 아니었음. 힛싸 때문에 의지와 상관 없이 그들을 덮친다고 해도 내성제를 먹지 않았다는 사실로 강간으로 인정하는 것도 그런 이유였음. 오메가는 선택의 여지 없이 낳아야 했으니까. 아니면 치사율 80%인데도 낙태를 선택하든지.  

* * *

 

리처드는 그날 저녁에 눈을 떴음. 힛싸 열이 약이 아닌 알파와의 관계로 가라앉아서 역시 몸은 개운한 느낌이었지만 내성제를 먹지 않아서 힛싸향에 완전 정신이 나간 알파와 치른 힛싸는 역시 몸 여기저기에 아픈 흔적들을 남겨놓았음. 오메가니까 그는 사흘전의 정사를 한 장면도 빼놓지 않고 전부 기억했음. 열기가 얼마나 괴로웠는지, 자신이 리에게 얼마나 간절하게 매달렸는지, 그리고 노팅이 주는 쾌락이 얼마나 … 리처드는 눈을 감았음. 그는 많은 것들을 잊어버렸지만 힛싸때에 알파의 노팅을 받으면 어떻게 되는건지는 잊지 않고 있었음. 리처드는 몸을 잔뜩 웅크리며 혹시 그게 전부 환각이었던 건 아닐까, 아니면 지금껏 이게 전부 꿈이거나 환각이거나 어쨌든 사실이 아니었고, 자긴 여전히 … 하지만 눈을 아무리 감았다 떠도 방안의 모습은 변하지 않았고 몸에 느껴지는 감각들도 그대로였음. 방안에 뭔가 날카로운게 없을까 싶어서 비척거리면서 침대에서 일어나자 침대에서 저만치 떨어진 의자에 남자 간호사 두 명이 앉아있는게 보였음. 한 명은 잠들어있었지만 다른 한 명은 자신을 주시하고 있었음. 리처드는 자신이 감각을 확인하기 위해 자해를 하려고 하면 그가 막을거란 걸 알았음. 물끄러미 자기 발만 내려다보고 침대에 걸터앉아있으려니까 남자 간호사가 그를 살피며 다가와 말을 걸었음. 리처드는 아무런 대답도 하지 않았음. 이 사람은 진짜일까 하는 생각이 들었음. 그가 자신의 손에 물이 든 잔을 쥐어주고, 그제서야 갈증을 느끼고 시원한 물이 목구멍을 타고 내려가는 느낌에 환각이 아닐지도 모르겠다는 생각이 들었음. 

자신이 불편해하는 걸 알았는지 의사든 간호사든, 아니면 그냥 청소나 요리를 위해 고용된 사람들이든간에 그 누구도 유니폼 같은 건 입지 않았음. 하지만 리처드는 상대방이 간호사나 의사인걸 언제나 정확히 알아봤고, 언제나 그들이 불편했음. 언제라도 자신을 침대에 묶어놓고 그 모자를 덮어씌울것 같았으니까. 이안은 그래도 조금 익숙했지만 때때로 저 사람은 진짜일까 하는 생각이 들긴 들었음. 리처드는 그냥 그대로 침대 안으로 기어들어가 다시 몸을 웅크리고 이불 속으로 숨어버렸음. 리가 세게 내리누르듯이 잡았던 허리나 어깨, 무릎으로 벌려 눌렀던 허벅지 안쪽 같은 부분들이 몸을 움직일 때마다 뻐근하게 욱신거렸음. 아마 멍이 들었을 것 같았음. 물론 리처드는 그런 걸 보고 싶지 않았음. 그는 몸을 더 웅크리며 얼굴을 시트에 더욱 파묻었음. 아침에 일어나면 목이나 어깨가 뻣뻣하게 굳어서 아프겠지만, 그런건 아무래도 좋았음. 지금 당장 이유를 알 수 없는 이 불안과 초조로부터 어떻게든, 아주 조금이라도 벗어나 안정감을 느끼고 싶었으니까. 푹신한 이불을 몸에 휘감고 몸을 웅크린채 등은 벽에 기대고 이불의 아주 약간 벌어진 틈새로 흘러들어오는 소리에 집중한 채 바짝 긴장하고 있던 리처드는 간호사가 한동안 자기 침대 옆에 서 있다가 다시 저만치 떨어진 의자로 걸어가 앉는 소리를 듣고는 긴장을 약간 풀었음. 그는 새벽이 밝아올 때까지 그렇게 잔뜩 경계하다가 지쳐 잠이 들었음.

* * *

리처드는 리를 보지 않겠다고 했음. 이안은 리처드가 예기치 않은 힛싸로 알파와 관계를 맺게 된 게 그에게 꽤 큰 충격을 줬다는 걸 알아봤음. 꼭 부정적인 것만은 아니었지만. 리처드는 더 이상 퇴행적인 행동은 보이지 않았음. 어린아이처럼 대답하고 행동하면서 뭐라도 하려고 하면 일일이 타인의 허락을 받아야만 했던 모습은 이제 없었음. 하지만 여전히 주변을 필요 이상으로 경계했음. 조금 달라진게 있다면 이전에는 정말로 순수하게 두려움 때문에 불안하게 주변을 살폈다면 이제는 모든 것을 의심스럽게 바라보고 있었음. 마치 그 눈빛이 ‘난 니가 가짜인 걸 알아’라고 하는것 같아서 이안은 리처드를 다시 입원시킬까 하는 생각도 했음. 여전히 사람과 눈을 마주치지 않았고, 오히려 전에 없이 타인의 질문을 아예 못들은 척 무시하거나 대답을 하더라도 고갯짓 정도로만 말하든지 아니면 가끔씩 단어로만 대답했음. 리 얘기를 꺼내면 아예 자리를 떠나버렸고 그가 너를 보고 싶어한다든지 걱정한다든지 같은 말을 하면 No 라는 대답만 하고 가버렸음. 

이 주가 지나 테스트로 유무를 가릴 수 있게 되었을 때, 다들 결과가 어떨지는 알고 있었지만 어쨌든 테스트를 했고, 결과는 당연히 임신이었음. 이안은 리처드가 자기 몸 상태를 이해하고 있는지 물어보려 했지만 리처드는 그 질문에 대해서는 아무런 말도 하지 않았음. 단지 그들이 테스트를 위해 혈액 샘플을 채취하려고 할 때 의외로 고분고분하게 사람들이 자기 팔에 바늘을 찌르게 팔을 내밀었는데 그들이 뭘 위해 그러는지 다 아는것 같아 보였음. 리처드는 리는 물론이고 다른 간호사나 고용인들도 계속 피해다녔음. 한 번은 간호사가 계속 졸졸 쫓아오자 자해할 생각 없다고 딱 잘라 말하고는 간호사의 코앞에서 문을 쾅 닫아버렸음. 그는 혼자서 하루종일 자신의 옛 서재나 옛날 방에 틀어박혀 옛날 물건들을 하나하나 탐독하고 있었음. 마치 뭘 찾는 사람처럼 계속해서 노트들을 펼쳤다가 스르륵 훑어보고는 다시 제자리에 놓아두기를 반복했음. 누가 자기 방 근처라도 지나갈라치면 그대로 바짝 굳어서서 소리에 귀를 기울이고 한참을 서 있다가 다시 하던 일을 계속하곤 했음. 이런 모습을 CCTV 로 전부 지켜본 의료진은 새로운 형태의 편집증인가, 다시 입원시켜야 할까 하는 것들을 한참 논의했지만 결국은 리처드가 도대체 뭘 찾고있나 그거라도 알아봐야겠다 해서 내버려두자는 거였음.

그렇게 한 5주쯤 지났을 때 리처드는 기어이 자기 서재의 세 번째 서랍에서 이중 바닥을 찾아냈음. 그 안에서 그는 노트를 하나 찾았고, 그날 오후 내내 가만히 앉아 노트를 읽었음. 그는 갑자기 벌떡 일어나 방 밖으로 나갔음. 마침 복도를 지나가던 한 고용인을 멈춰세우고 노트의 한 페이지를 읽어보라고 말 했음. 고용인은 굉장히 당황하긴 했지만 어쨌든 노트를 읽어주었는데 한 문단을 채 마저 읽기도 전에 리처드는 노트를 다시 낚아채어 아랫층으로 내려가 아무나 붙잡고 다시 같은 일을 시켰음. 역시 몇 줄 읽기도 전에 노트를 다시 뺏어들고 이제는 아예 집밖으로 향했음. 당연히 그를 지켜보던 간호사들이 따라붙었지만 그가 자신을 해치거나 하는 건 아니어서 의사들이 명령했던 대로 예의주시할 뿐 그를 가로막지는 않았음. 하지만 리처드는 그대로 신발도 신지 않은 채 차고로 가서 차를 타고 나가버려서 사람들은 기겁하고 다른 차량으로 그를 쫓아갔음. 리처드는 누가 따라 오든 말든 한적한 웨스트체스터의 영지에서 사람들이 바글대는 시내로, 도심가로 향했음. 그는 계속해서 차를 달리면서 주변의 풍경과 지나가는 수백명의 얼굴들을 하나하나 바라봤음. 마침내 그를 따라나온 사람들이 리처드를 따라잡았을 때, 리처드는 사람이 복작대는 도심에서 아무나 붙들고 노트를 읽어보라고 하고 있었음. 그는 뭔가 깨달은 사람처럼 자기를 데리러 온 사람들에게 반항 한 번 하지 않고 고분고분하게 그들을 따라 집으로 돌아왔음. 사람들은 리처드의 행동에도 놀라고, 또 그가 다치지는 않았는지 한바탕 소란을 벌였지만 정작 리처드는 다들 괜한 호들갑을 떤다는 듯이 또 다시 간호사들 코앞에서 화장실 문을 쾅 닫으며 혼자 들어가 샤워하고 나오더니 한다는 말이 자기가 쓰던 면도기가 없다고 짜증을 내면서 리의 방으로 향했음. 리는 전기면도기를 쓰니까. 

리처드는 또 문 쾅 닫아 잠그고 리의 침실에 딸린 화장실 세면대 앞에서 전기 면도기로 자기 턱 부근을 문지르고 있었음. 그는 멍하니 거울 속의 자신을 바라봤음. 거진 9년이 다 되어가고 있었음. 벌써 자신이 44살이라는게 믿기지 않았음. 지난 9년 동안 꿈처럼 지나간 순간들이 얼마나 되었는지 구분도 가질 않았음. 여전히 모든게 다 기억나는 건 아니었음. 

오메가니까 당연히 힛싸때의 일이 리처드는 전부 기억이 났는데, 도저히 그건 환각일 수가 없다는 생각이 들었음. 하지만 그러기엔 루카스 노스의 세계가 너무 견고했음. 제대로 기억나는 것도 하나 없고, 앞뒤도 잘 맞지 않는 리처드 아미티지의 세계가 가짜같아 보이는 건 당연했음. [스푹스]가 정말로 소설이라면, 어딘가에는 그걸 지어낸 흔적이 있어야 하는거 아닌가 싶었음. 리처드는 자신의 방이라는 걸 샅샅이 뒤졌고, 결국 찾아낸게 그 설정 노트였음. 루카스 노스의 일생을 시작부터 끝까지 빽빽하게 정리해놓은 거였음. 다른 주변 인물들도. 리처드는 순간 [스푹스] 세계의 이상한 점을 깨달았음. 루카스는 나이를 먹지 않았음. 주변 사람들도. 이곳에서 9년이 지나는 동안 루카스도 [스푹스]의 세계도… 멈춰있었음. 그리고 자신이 신도 아닌데, 주변 사람들의 일생을 전부 알고 있다는 것도. 아직 살지 않은 시기까지도 자신이 알고 있다는 걸 깨닫자 그는 아무나 잡고 이 노트를 읽어보라고 말했음. 빈 공책이거나, 다른 책인데 자신이 환각을 보는건 아니겠지 싶어서. 하지만 집안에 있는 사람들로는 믿을 수 없었음. 이 정도는 자기 뇌가 거짓말로 꾸며내는 환각일 수 있을 것 같았음. 이게 정말로 환각이라면… 자기 뇌가 꾸며낼 수 있는 환상에도 한계가 있어야 했음. 리처드는 차를 타고 도심으로 향했고 반복되는 얼굴들이 없는지, 미처 구현되지 못한 환각의 구멍은 없는지 주변을 샅샅이 살폈지만 아무리 차로 달려도 그런 일은 없었음. 그는 [스푹스]가 가짜라는 걸 거기서 깨달았음. 아무리 자기가 소설가라고 해도 눈앞에 이렇게 끝도 없이 정교한 환각을 만들어낼 수는 없다는 걸. 그리고 그때 기억이 난 거였음. 자기가 왜 소설과 현실을 반대로 착각하게 됐는지가. 왜 자신의 인생에서 9년이 그렇게 사라졌는지가 

한참동안 윙-하는 전기면도기 소리만 듣고 서 있다가 리처드는 문 밖에서 리가 자신을 부르며 문을 두들기고 있다는 걸 깨달았음. 리처드는 문을 벌컥 열었음. 코앞에 리가 서 있었고, 그 어깨너머로 저 뒤에서 이안이 바라보고 있는게 보였음. 리처드는 9년만에 처음으로 리의 눈을 똑바로 바라보았음. 몇 년을 내일은 그가 자신을 찾아내 구하러 올 거라고   스스로를 안심시키려 애썼던 사람의 눈을. 하지만 그는 오지 않았음. 리처드는 그냥 리를 지나쳐버렸음.

“리처드?”

리처드가 자기 눈을 똑바로 본 것도 놀랄 일인데, 자길 그냥 무시하듯이 지나쳐서 가버린것도 충격적이어서 리는 몇 걸음 뒤에서 리처드를 쫓아왔음. 하지만 리처드는 아무 말 없이 자기 방으로 향했고, 노트 몇 권과 옷 몇가지를 가방에 집어넣기 시작했음. 

“리처드? 뭐 하는거야? 리처드-”

리가 리처드의 손목을 잡자 리처드는 곧장 굉장히 불쾌하다는 듯이 인상을 찌푸렸음. 리가 깜짝 놀라 저절로 손을 놓고 뒤로 약간 물러설 정도로. 리가 자기 팔을 놓아주자 리처드는 한결 차분하고 진정된듯한 모습으로 짐을 마저 챙겼음. 리처드는 문득 9년이 지났어도 리는 여전히 예전과 크게 달라진게 없는 모습이라는 걸 깨달았음. 그는 방금 전 거울 속에서 보았던 형편없는 자기 모습을 떠올라 수치심이 들 정도였음. 리처드가 가방을 들고 일어서자 리가 옆으로 한 걸은 다가서서 그의 앞을 막았음.

“리처드, 어딜 가려는거야, 왜 그래 리처-”

“비켜.”

그 목소리가, 이전에도 들은 일 없이 냉랭하면서도 묘하게 차분해서 리는 아무런 대꾸도 하지 못했음. 하지만 여전히 길을 막아선 걸 비켜서진 않았음. 그러자 리처드는 한 손으로  비키라는 듯이 리의 어깨를 옆으로 밀어냈음.

“넌 오지 않았어. 8년동안 한 번도 날 찾으려고도 안 했어.”

* * *

 

리처드는 자신이 갈 곳은 커녕 돈 한 푼 없다는 걸 잘 알면서도 뒤도 안 돌아보고 그 집을 나왔음. 그냥 거기에 있고싶지 않았음. 리가 자신을 찾지 않았다는 배신감이 제일 컸음. 그래놓고 이제와서. 리처드는 자신의 신상에 대해서는 들어서 알고 있는게 자기 기억으로 아는 것보다 더 컸음. 아무런 영문학적 지식도 머리에 남아있지 않는 것도 문제지만 어차피 9년이나 사라졌으니까 원래 직업이었던 교수직은 못할게 뻔했음. …교수는 실력으로 된걸까 싶기도 했음. 오메가이면서 내가 어떻게 교수를 했지? 역시 리랑 결혼해서? 우리는 정말로 사랑한 사이이기는 했을까? 계약결혼 같은건 아니었을까? 그래서 전혀 안 찾았다가… 거기까지 생각하자 리처드는 문득 자기가 임신했다는 게 떠올랐음. 리처드는 낳고 싶지 않았음. 오메가니까 선택의 여지가 없었지만. 그는 정처없이 걷다가 24시간 코인 세탁소를 발견하고 그냥 그 안에 들어가 한쪽 구석에 앉았음. 몇 개의 세탁기와 건조기가 돌아가며 웅웅거리고 있었고, 형광등 불빛은 희미하게 깜빡였음. 바닥에는 새카만 발자국들이 지저분하게 남아있었음. 

리처드는 자신이 아직도 리와 서류상으로 결혼한 사람일까 싶었음. 사회보장번호… 그는 자기 사회보장번호가 기억나지 않았음. 이런걸 요구하지 않는 일자리가 있을까. 베타면 몰라도 오메가라면 직종에 제한이 있거나 했던 것 같은데… 문이 달칵하고 열리면서 한 여자가 들어왔음. 리처드는 흠칫하고 문가를 바라봤지만 여자는 리처드에게는 관심도 없었음. 홈리스라기엔 너무 말쑥한 차림새이긴 했지만 애초에 리처드 쪽으로 시선도 주질 않았으니까. 여자는 세탁기를 하나 골라 동전을 넣고 비닐봉지에 담아온 옷가지들을 한데 넣더니 세제와 섬유유연제를 들이부었음. 리처드는 순간 코끝에 닿는 인위적인 꽃향기에 구역질이 올라왔음. 한동안 소매로 코를 막고 욱욱거리면서 헛구역질을 하다가 중간에 정신을 잃었는데, 다시 눈을 떴을 때는 웬 침대에 누워있었음. 

리처드는 일단 시야에 들어오는 방안이 리의 집에 있는 방이 아니라는 사실에 안도했음. 병실도 아니었음. 리처드가 고개를 옆으로 돌리자 약간 떨어진 소파에 이안이 비스듬히 앉아 잠들어있는게 보였음. 리처드는 다시 눈을 감았고 잠시 눈을 감았다 떴다고 생각했을 때에는 또 다시 몇 시간이 지난 뒤였음. 

“그 집에는 안 가요.”

이안이 뭐라 말을 하기 전에 리처드가 먼저 얘기했음. 이안이 아무리 그가 죽은 줄 알았다고만 생각할 수밖에 없었다고 설명해도, 스트레스를 타인에게 전가시키려고 애꿎은 사람을 원망하는 거라고 설명해도 리처드의 대답은 변하지 않았음. 리처드는 자기가 리의 아이를 가졌다는 걸 끔찍하게 싫어했고 낙태하고 싶어했음. 하지만 지금 건강 상태도 그렇고, 나이도 그렇고, 오메가라는 점도 그렇고, 이래저래 죽을게 뻔한 시술을 해줄 의사는 어디에도 없었음. 시간이 지날수록 점점 심해지는 입덧과 빈혈에 리처드는 하루종일 침대에 늘어진 채 정신없이 임신 초기를 보냈음. 낳기 싫다고 울다가 입덧 때문에 물까지 전부 다 토해내다가 빈혈로 쓰러지기는 걸 반복하며 20주쯤 지나고 나자 그를 괴롭히던 입덧이나 빈혈은 잠잠해졌지만 이제는 더 이상 낙태할 수 없는 주수가 되었다는 사실을 본인도 잘 아니까 그냥 하루하루 아무 말도 안 하고 꼼짝도 안 하고 방안에 틀어박혀 있기만 했음. 차라리 미쳐있었을 때가 더 나았다고 생각하면서.

리가 수십번도 더 찾아왔지만 리처드는 리의 이름을 들을 때마다 물건을 집어던지고 화를 내면서 보지 않겠다고 악을 썼음. 애 낳으면 어차피 너 주고 갈거니까 저리 꺼지라고. 너 같은거만 안 만났어도 자긴 정상적으로 살 수 있었을거라면서 이제는 리를 만난 것 자체를 후회했음. 그 부분만큼은 이안이 아무리 달래고 설득해도 소용이 없었음. 리처드는 이게 전부 다 리 때문이라고 생각했고, 냉정하게 따지자면 그게 틀린말도 아니었음. 리처드는 이제 자기가 임신했다는 사실을 아예 무시했음. 그런 일 없다는 듯이. 남자 오메가는 배가 그렇게 나오지 않아 겉으로 많이 티가 나는 편은 아니었지만 그런 만큼 건강에 부담은 컸음. 다른 장기들이 눌리고 밀리고 하는 통에 이제 5개월 반인데도 리처드는 벌써 조금만 움직여도 숨이 찼고, 숨이 막히는 것 같아서 누워서 잘 수 없었고, 등과 허리에 통증이 심했음. 위가 짓눌려서 식사는 아주 조금씩만 먹어야 했고 아니면 금방 다시 토하게 되곤 했음. 그렇게 딱 붙는 옷을 입은게 아니고서야 외견상으로는 전혀 티가 나지 않았기 때문에 몸은 이래저래 크게 무리하고 있는거였음. 호르몬 이상으로 그렇지 않아도 불안정한 상태인데 훨씬 더 감정적이고 공격적이 되었음. 게다가 리는 우성알파여서 태아의 형질은 몸에 부담덩어리였음. 리처드는 일주일에도 몇 번씩 고열에 시달리며 쓰러졌고 6개월이 다 되어가는데도 갑자기 입덧이 다시 찾아오기도 하고 체력이 바닥이 나고 있었음.결국 7개월도 다 채우지 못하고 진통이 시작됐음. 꼬박 이틀 반을 진통하다가 막판에는 아파도 소리도 못 내고 그냥 무거운 숨만 쌕쌕거리다가 결국 출혈이 너무 심해서 산모와 아이 둘 다 죽을 각오를 하고 수술장에 들어갔음. 

* * *

리는 중환자실 유리창 너머로 리처드를 바라봤음. 산소호흡기를 비롯해서 여러가지 기기들에 둘러싸인 리처드가 마지막으로 봤던게 고작 5일 전인데 그때보다 훨씬 야윈것 같이 보였음. 리처드가 자기 이름만 들어도 소름 끼치게 싫어해서 그냥 말없이 오고가며 매직미러나 창문 너머로 리처드의 모습을 보고 가곤 했었음. 임신 기간동안 몸이 지치는 것도 지치는거지만 호르몬 때문에 정서적으로 훨씬 불안정해진 것도 있어서 리는 리처드가 이젠 좀 괜찮아질 수 있을까 하는 희망을 약간 품었음. 수술실에서 의료진이 그에게 이대로는 둘 다 죽을텐데 어떻게 하겠냐고 했을 때 리는 아무런 망설임 없이 리처드를 살려달라고 했음. 아이는 아직은 인큐베이터에 있었지만 아마 며칠 더 못 갈거라고 했음. 리는 그때까지 리처드가 깨어나지 못하는게 차라리 더 잘된건지 어떤건지 감도 안잡혔음. 리처드가 도대체 속으로 무슨 생각을 하고 있는지, 전혀 알지 못했으니까.

리처드는 며칠 더 지난뒤에 눈을 떴는데, 수술부위는 물론이고 온몸이 지독하게 아팠음. 이틀간 진통하던 것도 전부 생생히 기억나고, 임신 기간 내내 너무 힘들었던것도 전부 기억났음. 그는 간호사에게 아이가 어떻게 됐는지 묻지도 않았음. 죽었으면 차라리 속이 시원할 것 같았고 살았어도 어차피 그냥 리에게 주고 갈거였으니 상관 없다고 생각했음. 리처드는 이안에게도 한마디도 하지 않았음. 그냥 다른 사람들이 오면 관심없다는 듯이 시선을 돌렸다가 이내 눈을 감아버리곤 했음. 몸은 너무 아팠고, 머릿속은 너무 복잡했고… 그리고 신경 쓰이는 문제가 한두개가 아니었으니까. 리처드는 그날 그렇게 집에서 뛰쳐나왔어도 여태껏, 지금 자기가 이렇게 누워있는 병실까지도 전부 리가 지불해준 거라는걸 잘 알았음. 리처드는 지금까지 얻어먹은 건 리가 내성제도 안 먹고 자길 강간해서 임신시켰으니까 그냥 그걸로 퉁치고 넘어가지 뭐 하고 생각했음. 하지만 앞으로도 그러긴 싫었음. 그럴 명분도 없다고 생각했고. 어느날 그는 자신을 찾아온 이안을 물끄러미 보다가 피식 웃었음. 저 의사도 한 시간에 엄청난 돈을 받고 자길 보러 오는거겠지. 그래도 지난 2년간 제일 믿었는데. 생각해보니 믿을 이유도, 기댈 필요도 없는 그냥 고용인이었음. 리처드는 리의 집을 떠올리며 아마 평범한 사람들은 평생 일해도 그 집 복도에 있는 조그만한 장식 하나 사지 못할거라는 생각을 하며 리한테 싫으니까 저리 꺼지라고 하면서 그의 지갑에서 나오는 돈으로 이렇게 온갖 호사를 다 누리고 있는건 너무 모순적이라는 생각을 했음. 아이가 결국엔 죽었으니 그냥 사산이라고 해야 하는지 조산이라고 해야 하는지는 몰라도… 어쨌든 계속해서 퇴원하겠다는 이야기를 해온 결과 두 달 반쯤 지났을 때 리처드는 결국 퇴원해도 된다는 소리를 들었음. 그때 리처드는 처음으로 리를 보겠다고 말했음. 

리는 몇년만에 리처드가 먼저 자기를 찾으니까 약간은 겁이 날 정도였음. 무슨 말을 하려는걸까 싶어서. 아주 짐작이 안 가는 건 아니었지만… 그래도 그건 아니었으면 했음. 리가 어색하게 병실 안으로 들어가자 리처드는 시선을 책에서 돌리지 않은채 리가 뭐라 말을 걸기 전에 먼저 입을 열었음.

“우리 아직도 결혼한 사이야? 법적으로.”

“…아니.”

“신문에 내 얘기 전혀 없더라. 나 아직도 죽은 사람인거지?”

“…응. … 리처드-”

“잘 됐네.”

“…몸은 좀 어때? 아직-”

“내일 퇴원할거야. 지금까지 돌봐준거 고마워. 애가 죽었으니까 돈 들인게 손해 같으면 갚아줄게.”

“그렇게 말하지 마. 리처드, 내가 정말 미안해. 널 찾았어야-”

하지만 리처드는 책을 덮고 그냥 등돌려 누워버렸음. 리는 한참동안 옆에 서 있었지만 밤이 깊도록 리처드는 꼼짝도 하지 않았고, 결국 리는 병실을 나가야 했음. 면회 시간 끝났다고 발을 동동 구르는 간호사와, 회장님 이 회의는 꼭 가셔야 한다고 울먹이는 비서 손에 이끌려서 거의 끌려나가듯이. 리는 절대로 리처드가 퇴원하지 못하게 하라고 명령해뒀지만 다음날 기어이 병원을 나가버리려는 리처드를 붙잡아 놓을 수 있는 건 겨우 몇 시간 뿐이었음. 이런 저런 핑계로 퇴원수속을 미적거리자 리처드가 어차피 서류에 있지도 않는 사람인거 그냥 나가버리겠다고 해버리자 리가 병원에 상주시켜놓은 비서인단들이 아미티지씨 제발여 하고 무릎꿇고 빌다시피해서 리처드는 몇 시간 더 기다려주긴 했음. 그 시간에 리는 어쩔 수 없이 시카고행 비행기에 올라 있었는데, 결국 비서에게 지시해서 예전 리처드의 신분증이나 은행 서류 같은 것들을 전해주라고 했음. 리처드는 리의 비서들 중 한 명이 내미는 자기 은행서류를 보더니 아미티지씨 이러시면 저희가 회장님한테 엄청 꺠지거든요 짤릴지도 몰라여 하고 애원하는데도 병원비를 자기가 결제하고 쌩하니 떠나버렸음. 

* * *

리처드는 자기 재산이 생각보다 훨씬 상당해서 좀 놀랐음. 혹시 결혼을 대가로 리가 돈을 줬던 건 아닐까? 싶을 만큼. 하지만 서류 내역을 봐도 꼬박꼬박 정기적으로 수입이 있었던 것일 뿐… 물론 지금 아무런 생활 기반이 없는 만큼 아껴 산다고 해서 평생 먹고 살 그런 금액은 안 되었음. 오메가는 호르몬 조절제도 계속 먹어야 했고, 이제는 보험도 뭣도 없는 상황이니까. 리처드는 우선 자신이 아직도 사망신고된 상태라는 걸 어떻게 바로잡아야 하나 싶었음. 물론 안 죽었고 살아있다고 시청에 가는 수도 있었지만… 여러가지로 증명도 해야 하고 언론도 떠들썩해질 것 같고, 무엇보다도 그랬다간 리를 다시 마주치게 될 것 같았음. 리처드는 그것만은 피하고 싶어서 차라리 신분증을 위조하는 방향을 선택했음. 약간 한적한 해변가의 관광도시에서 적당한 원룸을 하나 얻었고, 학력도 뭣도 없다보니 그냥 번화가의 카페에 아르바이트 자리를 얻었음. 힘쓰는 일은 할 몸도 안 되었으니까. 병원비를 계산하고 나온 것도 그렇고, 아무래도 오메가다보니까 집은 그래도 좀 안전한 곳에 얻고 싶었기 때문에 비상금으로 따로 떼어둔 세 개의 목돈 덩어리를 제외하고 나자 수중에 남는 돈은 별로 없었음. 그냥 밖에도 잘 안나가고 딱 먹을 만큼만 먹고 입을 만큼만 입고 살면 한 1년 버틸 수 있나 싶은 돈이었음. 리처드는 가짜 신분증에서는 나이를 낮추긴 했지만 벌써 44살이나 되었고, 몸에는 제왕절개 흉터가 있는 오메가인 자신이 이제 더 뭘 하고 살 수 있나 싶었음. 그냥 여기서 이렇게… 생활이나 이어가면 되는걸까 싶었음.

리처드는 여전히 사람이 너무 많은 곳에서는 불안감을 느꼈고, 밤에 밖에서 무슨 소리라도 날라치면 그날 잠은 다 잔 거였음. 몸은 여전히 회복중이었고, 호르몬은 계속 장난질이어서 계속 우울했고, 리처드의 생활은 그냥 기계적으로 알람 울리면 일어나서 계속 침대에 가만히 누워있다가 점심때쯤 알람이 또 울리면 일어나서 간단히 식사하고 힛싸 조절하는 약 먹고 씻고 옷 갈아입고 카페에 나가 일하다가 저녁때 마감하고 집에 돌아오는 거였음. 저녁은 아침겸 점심으로 먹는 머핀과 마찬가지로 또 머핀. 그냥 카페에서 그날 팔고 남아서 폐기처분하는 음식을 가져오는 거였음. 정신병원에 다시 갇히는 꿈 때문에 새벽에 깨면 한참동안 숨을 헐떡이며 자기 주변 사물들을 하나씩 더듬어서 진짜인지 확인해보고 리의 집에서 나올 때 챙겼던 노트들을 하나씩 차례대로 펼쳐 읽어내려가면서 이게 진짜이고 아까 그게 꿈이라는 걸 몇 번이고 확인했음.

수술한 부위가 저릿하게 당기며 아플 때가 있었지만 리처드는 그냥 무시했음. 그런 일이 있었다는 것 자체가 소름끼쳤으니까. 그래도 가끔씩은 숨이 막히는 듯이 아파서 카페 카운터 뒤에 가만히 주저앉아있곤 했음. 

리처드는 정신병원 사건 전과 확연히 달라진 모습이어서 아주 가끔씩 자조적으로 피식거리는 게 아니고서야 웃는 일도 없었고 말투는 공손하긴 했어도 서비스정신이 있는 그런 살가운 어투는 전혀 아니었음. 하지만 그런 리처드의 모습은 오히려 손님을 끌기만 했음. 물론 본인은 세상이고 타인이고 관심이 하나도 없어서 그냥 요즘이 성수기인가보다 할 뿐이었음. 얄궂은 얘기지만 머릿속에는 항상 리 생각을 하고 있었음. 왜 그는 날 찾지 않았을까. 왜 나를 안 찾았을까. … 나와 그는 무슨 관계였을까. 계약 결혼이었나? 뭐하러 리 페이스 같은 사람이 나와 결혼했지? 남자 오메가가 취향이었나? 나는 왜 응했지? 교수직이 하고 싶었나? 그런것 치곤 돈을 받은 것도 없던데. 그러고보니 내가 있는동안 누군진 몰라도 배우자가 기분 나빴겠네. 이번에도 계약이었을까. 남자 오메가? 정말 뭐하러 나랑 결혼했지? 대체 뭐가 이득이어서? 파벌싸움이랑 상관 없는 배우자가 필요했던건가? 아...그랬겠다… 그래서 없어져도 별로 찾을 필요도 없었겠지… . …배 아프다… 

리처드가 그런 생각을 하며 멍하니 카운터에서 커피를 내리고 있는데, 딸랑 하고 종이 울리면서 새로운 손님이 들어왔음. 테이크아웃 아니면 자리 없다고 말하려고 금방 내린 샷으로 라떼를 만들면서 리처드가 고개를 들었는데, 문가에 서 있는건 그가 아는 사람이었음. 에이단 터너. 리처드는 잠시 그를 바라보더니 곧 아무렇지도 않은 목소리로 말했음.

“테이크 아웃하실건가요? 이층까지 만석이에요.”

“…카페에서 만석 얘길 다 들을 줄은 몰랐는데요.”

“그래도 주문하시겠어요?”

“…더블샷 아메리카노. 뜨거운걸로요.”

“사이즈는요?”

“어…중간이요.”

에이단은 그렇게 말하고는 가만히 서서 기다렸음. 마침 두 사람이 자리에서 일어났고, 그걸 본 리처드가 머그잔에 드릴까요 하고 기계적으로 묻자 고개를 끄덕인 뒤 자리에 앉았음. 그는 더 이상 리처드에게 말을 걸진 않았음. 영업이 끝날 때까지 기다리려는 것처럼. 밤 10시 반이 되고, 카페 스피커에서 흘러나오던 음악이 꺼질즈음 카페에는 에이단 외에는 두세명 밖에 남아있지 않았음. 리처드가 카운터 정리를 끝낸 뒤 청소도구를 들고 이층으로 올라가 정돈하기 시작하자 그 사람들도 가버렸지만. 리처드는 자신이 다시 아랫층으로 내려왔을 때 여전히 에이단 터너가 앉아있는 걸 보고도 무심하게 지나쳤음. 그냥 자기 할 일 할 뿐이라는 듯이 1층 라운지를 정리하고 폐기처분 해야 하는 베이커리류 중에 몇 개만 골라 자기 몫으로 남겨두고 나머지는 전부 버렸음. 리처드가 옷을 다시 갈아입고 나오자 문 밖에서 기다리던 에이단이 어색하게 웃었음.

“폴 앤드류스? 존이 더 잘 어울리는 것 같은데요.”

리처드의 유니폼에 달린 이름표에 써 있던 이름이었음. 물론 그게 아니었더라도 에이단은 그의 새 이름이 뭔지 알고 온 거였지만. 리처드가 아무런 대꾸 없이 차갑게 쳐다보기만 하자 에이단은 조금 멋쩍어하면서 다른 이야기를 꺼냈음.

“벌써 이렇게 일해도 돼요? 물론 반년이나 지나긴 했지만 여기서 일한지 다섯달 째잖아요? 손님도 많아보이던데. 이 계절에.”

리처드는 그런 시덥잖은 이야기를 나누러 온 거라면 사양이라는 듯이 자기 코트 깃을 여미며 돌아서서 걸어가버렸음. 에이단은 금방 따라붙으며 계속 말을 붙였음. 결국 리처드가 걸음을 멈추고 돌직구로 물어봤지만.

“법률 문제로 온 거 아니면 그만 가보시죠.”

“…이거요.”

“그게 뭡니까.”

“제 고용인인 딘 오고먼씨가 꼭 전해달라고 부탁하신거에요." 

리처드는 그 이름을 듣자 웃음이 나왔음. 그래. 자길 결국 찾아낸것도 리가 아니라 그 남자였지 싶어서. 아마 리의 대학 동기라고 했었나 하는 남자였음. 

“친한...사이였던 건 기억 하시죠? 오고먼씨가 결혼식 때 베스트맨이었는데, 페이스씨랑 친해서만 그런게 아니라-”

“아니. 안 나요. 솔직히 말하자면, 당신들이 주장하는대로 정말 그런 일이 있었는지도 모르겠네요. 내말은, … 정말로 그랬다면 내가 뭐라도 기억해야 하는 거 아니겠어요? 아니면 8년 동안 나를 찾았어야 하는 거 아닌가?”

“…아미티지씨, 거듭 말씀드리지만 사망하신 줄로만 알아서-”

“그래요. 그랬겠죠.”

“정말로 DNA도 그렇고 CCTV도-”

“알았다구요. 아무 일 없어도 잘만 이혼하고 사는 세상에 이 정도 드라마 찍었으면 날 좀 내버려둬도 되는거 아닙니까? 받을 생각 없으니까 가져가세요. 고용주에게 뭐라고 변명할지는 알아서 생각하시-”

“그렇겐 안 되죠. 이렇게 거절당해도 되는 거였으면 심부름 센터 직원이나 시키지 왜 저를 보내겠어요? 네? 그렇죠? 리처드?”

“손 놔요.”

“왜요? 소리 질러서 경찰이라도 부르게요? 난 베타니까 혐의 없을거에요. 아미티지씨야 말로 가짜 신원이니까 불리한 거 아니에요? 받으세요. 딘 오고먼씨가 꼭 부탁한거니까 받으셔야죠. 폴 앤드류스는 합법적인 신원이 아니니까… 이 계절에 아미티지씨가 아무것도 없이 길바닥에 내쫓기는 꼴은 저도 보기 싫어요. 그러니까 받으세요. 이게 뭐 어려운 일이라고.”

* * *

리처드는 집에 돌아왔지만 두툼한 서류 봉투를 열어보진 않았음. 그냥 테이블에 내버려둔 채 간단하게 머핀 반 개로 저녁을 때우고 침대에 누웠음. 피곤했기 때문에 금방 잠에 들었지만 얼마 못가 악몽에 화들짝 놀라 깼음. 새벽 3시 반. 오늘 밤은 더 자긴 이미 글른것 같아서 리처드는 침대에 그대로 숨죽인채 누워있다가 일어나 앉았음. 램프를 켜고 두 권의 노트를 꺼냈음. 한 권은 정신병원에 갇혀있던 때의 일들을 기억나는대로 차분히 정리해놓는 노트였고, 다른 하나는 리와의 관계에 대한 기억들이었음. 리처드는 방금 꿈에서 봤던 것들을 기억나는대로 첫번째 노트에 적었음. 사실 적는다기 보다는 그리는게 더 많았음, 사람들의 얼굴이나, 병실의 풍경 같은 것들. 그러다가 문득 자기 팔에 녹색으로 바르톨로메오 라고 써 있었던게 기억이 나서 폰트와 나뭇잎 줄기가 있는 문양을 기억나는대로 그려놓았음. 더 이상 꿈에서 기억나는게 없자, 멍하니 앉아있다가 리와 있었던 일들에 대해 기억나는것들을 늘어놓은 노트를 봤음. 다른 노트와 달리 이 노트는 별로 진척이 없었음. 그나마 두세장, 그것도 짧고 간단한 문장들밖에 없었음. 문장들을 바짝 붙여 재정렬하면 아마 A4 한 장이나 겨우 나올까 싶었음. 그나마도 주관적인 감정에 대한 기록은 하나도 없고 그냥 단편적인 사실 정도들 뿐이었음. 리와 어디를 갔었다든지, 무슨 대화를 했었다든지 하는 정도. 대부분은 그냥 리에 대해 자신이 기억하는 그의 사적인 모습 정도밖에는 없었음. 거리감이 있는 관찰자의 기억처럼. 리처드는 그것 때문에 더욱 자신과 그의 관계가 계약이었던 것 같다는 생각이 들었음. 무엇 하나 다정한 기억 같은게 하나도 없었음. 그가 자신을 찾지 않았던 것도. 이전의 자신이 어떤 사람이었는지는 모르겠지만, 아마 교수직이 그렇게도 탐났었나보다 할 뿐이었음. 그렇게 두고 보면 날 안 찾아줬다고, 날 구해주지 않았다고 리 페이스에게 그렇게 화낼 일도 아닌가 싶었음. 어차피 계약이었다면. 이럴때를 대비한 슈거베이비 같은 거였겠지. 그냥 공식용으로 데리고 다니고, 진짜 애인은 따로 있었겠지. 이런 꼴 당할까봐, 진짜 애인은 어디 다른데 두고 자기만 표적삼아 공적으로 데리고 다녔겠구나 싶었음. 그런게 아니라면 리 페이스가 자신과 사귈 이유 같은게 전혀 없었으니까. 사귀는 건 그냥 재미로 그런다 쳐도 결혼까지 할리는 아무리 봐도 그럴 이유가 없었음. 

이제와서 찾아준게… 차라리 호의였던건가 싶었음. 그렇게 생각하고나니 내가 너무 무례했나 싶기도 해서 리처드는 침대에 가만히 앉은채 시계를 바라봤음. 새벽 6시 반. 겨울이라 아직 해가 뜨진 않았음. 리처드는 침대에서 일어나 테이블에 놓인 갈색 서류 봉투를 가지고 돌아왔음. 두툼했지만 그냥 서류라기보다는… 두꺼운 서류철이 들어있는것 같았음. 열어보자 한 스크랩북 같은 게 나왔음. 한 장씩 넘겨보는데, 자신과 리 페이스에 대한 기사들이었음. 따로따로인 것도 있었고, 각각인 것도 있었고, 어쨌든 날짜별로 정리된 거였음. 리 페이스와 절친한 사이라면 딘 오고먼도 꽤나 잘 사는 집안 사람일텐데 역시 부자들은 할일 없는 시간이 참 많나보다 하면서 리처드는 기사 제목들을 찬찬히 읽어넘겼음. 초반에는 그냥 리가 얼마나 금발의 알파미녀들을 하루가 멀다하고 갈아치웠는지를 보여주는 가십지 기사들이었고, 중간에 한 번 자신의 교수임용 기사가 있었음. 최초로 오메가출신의 아이비리그 정교수라고 난 기사였는데, 딱히 크게 난 건 아니었음. 기사도 그렇게 길지 않았고, 사진도 없었음. 굉장히 뜬금없어보여서 이게 뭐야 하고 리처드는 그냥 넘겼음. 그 뒤로도 한참동안 리의 스캔들 기사나, 자신의 베스트셀러에 대한 이야기가 있었음. 그러다가 영화 이야기. 아마 자신은 조용히 살려던 사람이었나? 싶었음. 나중에야 정체가 탄로난걸 보면. ...어쩌면 이게 다 연극이었을지도. 리처드는 딘이 무슨 의미로 이걸 보냈는지 쉽게 알아봤음. 당연히 계약 관계 같은게 아니라는 거였을 테지만, 리처드가 보기에 어차피 신문 기사 같은 건 믿을게 못 되었음. 이 정도 기사 같은걸 자기라고 지금껏 못 찾아본게 아니니까. 그냥 리 페이스 정도면 슈거 베이비를 하나 점찍는데에도 미리 몇 년 공들일만하지 않나 싶었음. 자신의 정교수직 임용과 리와의 결혼 사이에는 고작 3년의 차이가 있었음. 그 정도는 미리 손써둘 수 있는거 아닌가 싶었음. 베스트셀러는 10년은 해온 일이니까 그렇다 치고… 영화계에 나간것도 리가 손쓴거 아닐까 싶었음. 이 정도는 화제성이 있어야 갑자기 어디서 이런 오메가를 데리고 나와도 사람들이 납득할테니까?… 아마 저 금발 알파여자들 중에 한 명이 진짜 애인이겠지 싶었음. 이제와서 생각해보니 애가 죽은게 다행이다 싶었음. 어차피 알파끼리도 자식을 낳을 수 있는세상인데, 겉으로는 자기가 제대로 된 파트너였다 해도 그 집에서 애가 별로 사랑받았을거 같진 않았음.

리처드는 스크랩북을 닫고 다시 서류봉투안에 넣어 그냥 바닥에 내려뒀음. 오래된 신문더미 사이에. 그는 그대로 누워, 에이단도 저렇게 쉽게 자길 찾았는데, 그때 자신을 정신병원에 집어넣었던 사람들이 또 다시 오진 않을까 하는 생각이 들었음. 어차피 자신은 더 이상 리의 파트너도 아니고 이미 죽은 사람이지만… 그냥 개인적인 원한 관계 같은거라면 몇 번이고 다시 집어넣지 않을까 하는 생각이 들어 두려움에 몸을 웅크렸음. 왠지 바깥에서 이상한 소리가 들리는 것 같기도 하고… 날이 밝아오는 내내 긴장하고 있다가 결국 아침부터 속에 든 걸 전부 다 토해내고 오전 내내 차가운 화장실 바닥에 축 늘어져있다가 점심 알람이 울리자 리처드는 느릿느릿 일어나 식욕은 없었지만 어쨌든 약을 먹어야 하니까 음식을 입안에 밀어넣고 호르몬제를 먹은 뒤 다시 씻고 카페로 나갔음.

* * *

리는 여러가지로 결혼 압박을 받고 있었음. 이제 10년도 더 지난 일인데다가 고작 해야 1년이나 같이 살았나 싶었던 배우자인데 좀 작작좀 유난떨라는 거였음. 물론 리는 주변에서 뭐라하든 귓등으로도 안 들었음. CEO자리야 지금 자기 나이도 이제 37인데 앞날도 창창하겠다, 굳이 누군가에게 물려줘야 한다면 그냥 실력 제일 짱짱인놈이 다음 CEO하면 되는건데 뭔 상관이야 싶었음. 사람들은 페이스 가문 이렇게 끝나나여 ㄸㄹㄹ 했지만 본인은 거기에 대해선 아무런 감흥이 없었음. 설사 리처드가 정말로 그때 죽은거였다고 해도 리는 재혼이라든지 다른 사람을 만난다든지 할 생각은 조금도 없었음. 여전히 자신을 어떻게든 유혹해보려고 덤벼드는 사람들을 볼 적마다 그는 ‘리처드는 안 이랬는데’ ‘리처드는 이럴때 이러지 않았는데’ 같은 생각만 들 뿐이었음. 조금이라도 리처드와 다른 부분을 목격할 때마다 곧장 상대방에게 없던 흥미가 다 떨어지는 거였음. 

더 이상 리처드가 그 리처드가 아니라고 해도… 리처드가 자기를 진절머리나게 싫어해도 어쩔 수 없었음. 더 이상 그때처럼 웃거나, 말하는 사람은 없는데도 그는 여전히 리처드에게 끌리는 자신을 보고 몇 번이나 이게 동정심이나 죄책감인가 하고 고심했었음. 결론은 죄책감도 있긴 하지만 그것뿐은 아니라는 거였지만. 그는 여전히 리처드를 사랑했음. 그래서 그가 자신에게서 도망치듯 가버리는 걸 가지 못하게 막을 수도 없었지만, 그냥 그렇게 잘 가 하고 말 수도 없었음. 혹시나 위험한 일이 생기거나, 어디 아프거나, 아니면 곤란한 일이 생기거나 할까봐 사람들에게 거리를 두고 지켜보라고 지시한 것도 마음 한구석에서는 스토커짓인가 하고 현타에 빠지곤 했지만 그래도 그를 그냥 그렇게 내버려둘 순 없었음. 아직 누가 그랬는지도 못 밝힌 마당에… 솔직히 밝힐 수 없을것 같긴 했지만. 그럴 적마다 그는 왜 그때 당장 그를 찾지 않았을까 하는 자책에 빠졌음. 그때 너는 오지 않았다고, 8년간 한 번도 나를 찾으려 하지 않았다고 싸늘한 원망을 담았던 리처드의 목소리를 그는 잊을 수가 없었음. 왜 그렇게 쉽게 그가 죽었다고 납득했는지 돌이켜 생각해보면 자신도 믿기지가 않았음. 거의 그 문제를 그냥 덮어두고 외면하기라도 한듯이… 

에이단이 다녀간 지 세 달쯤 지났을 때, 리는 리처드가 병원에 실려갔다는 보고를 받았음. 나서서 뭘 했다간 리처드가 자기가 지켜보는 걸 알고 불쾌해할게 뻔하니까 어떻게는 못하고 그냥 멀찍이서 빙글거리면서 리처드를 보고 갈 뿐이었음. 예전에도 예민한 편이긴 했지만 지금은 더 그럴텐데 그가 6인용 병실을 쓰고 있는 것도 마음에 걸렸고, 아마 보험이 없을거라는 것도 엄청 신경쓰였지만 개입할 수는 없었음. 차라리 6인실이니까 잘때 몰래 들여다보거나 할 수 있어서 다행이거니 할 뿐이었음. 리는 솔직히 이 정도면 리처드를 보호한다느니 하는게 아니라 너무 스토커짓인것 같아서 실시간으로 현타를 느꼈지만 리처드가 사는 집에 가보지 않을 수가 없었음. 침실도 따로 없는 말그대로 완전 원룸이었는데, 부엌인지 거실인지 침실인지 알 수 없는 공간에 그냥 매트리스 하나와 약간의 옷이 들어있는 서랍장 하나. 오븐은 없고 그냥 스토브만 두 개 있는 부엌 카운터. 화장실은 욕조도 없고 그냥 샤워 부스가 하나 있었음. 유리도 아닌 커튼으로 분리된. 리는 리처드가 이런 곳에서 살고 있는게 마음에 들지 않았지만 그렇다고 잡아다가 다른 집에 넣을 수도 없고… 그는 우유 한 팩과 주스 한 병, 사과 하나를 제외하고는 텅빈 냉장고를 조용히 닫았음. 냉장고가 워낙 작아서인지 그것밖에 없는게 냉장고가 꽉 차 보일지경이었음. 스토브는 사용한 흔적이 하나도 없었음. 다른 주방 기구도 아예 없었음. 그냥 접시 하나와 볼 하나. 숟가락과 포크, 나이프 한 개씩. 유리컵 하나, 머그잔 하나. 쓰레기통에는 하나같이 리처드가 일하는 카페 마크 스티커가 붙은 투명 포장지들이 가득했음. 식탁에는 반쯤 먹은 머핀이 그대로 남아있었음. 리는 그 한가운데 멍하니 서서 정말로 진지하게 차라리 리처드를 이대로 잡아다가 자기 집에 감금이라도 해서… 하는 생각을 했음. 식탁 테이블 위에는 세금 청구서 몇 가지가 놓여있었음. 이름은 폴 앤드류스. 거의 기본요금 밖에 나오지 않은 전기세와 수도세, 난방세 청구서였음. TV는 아예 없으니까 수신료는 오지 않았고 어디 가입한데도 없는지 다른 정기적 우편물 같은건 전혀 없었음. 리는 가만히 집안을 둘러보다가 매트리스의 머리맡 램프 아래에 놓인 노트 두 권을 집어들었음. 하나는 빨간 커버였고 다른 건 검정 커버였음. 빨간색 노트를 열어보자 세네 문장으로 이루어진 문단들이 띄엄띄엄 적혀있었음. 리는 그대로 천천히 매트리스에 앉아 한 단어 한 단어 곱씹듯이 읽어내려갔음. 리처드가 자신에 대해 뭔가를 기록했다는 것을 어떻게 받아들여야 하나 싶었음. 기록한 날짜와 시간들이 함께 적혀있었는데, 대체로 폴 앤드류스로 살기 시작한 초기에 적은 것들이고 맨 마지막 기록은 거의 네 달 전이었음. 더 이상 기억나는게 없었던건지, 아니면 … 기록할 가치가 없다고 생각했는지는 알 수 없었음. 하지만 내용을 읽어가다보니 더 기억이 났어도 쓸 필요가 없었겠구나 싶었음. 하나같이… 그냥 완전 남남 사이에 상대방을 관찰한것 같은 기록이었음. 출근길에 하도 자주 마주쳐서 얼굴만 아는 사이인 낯선사람에 대한 기억을 적어놓은것처럼. 그냥 언제 그와 어디에 있었다 라든지, 그가 무슨 얘기를 했다라든지. 리는 리처드가 우리 관계를 뭐라고 생각하고 있는걸까 하는 생각이 들었음. 이걸로 보자면 진짜 무슨 남남으로 보였음.

그 옆 바닥에 놓여있는 갈색 두툼한 서류봉투가 발에 걸려 리처드는 그 위에 내려앉은 먼지에 자기 손자국이 남지 않게 조심하면서 내용물을 꺼내봤음. 스크랩북. 내용을 보니 리처드가 직접 만든거일리는 없었음. 누가 이런 쓸데없는 짓을 했나 생각해보니 아무래도 딘이 했을거 같았음. 먼지가 쌓인걸로 봐서는 리처드가 보기는 했나 싶었지만 봤더라도 아까 그 차가운 기록들을 보면 딱히 다른 감흥은 없었을거 같았음. 리는 조용히 두 가지를 내려놓고 검정색 노트를 펼쳤음. 빨간 노트와는 다르게 그 노트는 빼곡하게 잔뜩 기록되어있었음. 거의 매주, 적어도 한 번에 반페이지씩은 적혀있었음. 그림도 있었음. 리는 정신병원에 있을 때의 기억에 대한 기록이라는 걸 알고는 숨이 막히는 것 같았음. 기록한 날짜와 시간이 항상 쓰여있었는데, 대개 새벽이었음. 기록의 첫머리는 항상… 나는 리처드 아미티지이고, 루카스 노스는 소설 [스푹스] 속의 인물이다 라는 말로 시작했음. 거의 자기 자신에게 되새기기라도 하듯이. 그가 왜 새벽에 그런 문장을 쓰고 있었을지는 추측해볼 필요도 없었음. 문단들은 종종 ‘바깥에서 소리가 들린다. 하지만 정말로 나는 소리인지, 그냥 내가 그렇다고 착각하는건지 모르겠다,’같은 이야기들로 넘어갔음. ‘하지만 그는 오지 않았다’ 같은 이야기들도, 거의 난데없이 튀어나왔지만 리는 그게 자신을 말하는 거라는 걸 알아봤음. 리는 두꺼운 기록을 반쯤 읽어가다가 리처드가 그린 한 그림에서 멈춰섰음. 바르톨로메오. 잎사귀가 있는 문양. 초록색 글씨. 가느다란 폰트. 리처드는 그 글씨를 자기 팔목 위에 그려놓았음. 리는 자기도 모르게 핸드폰을 꺼내 그걸 사진으로 찍었음. 팔목에 있는 바르톨로메오라는 녹색 글씨. 잎사귀가 있는 문양. 리는 노트를 접어 제 자리에 놓은 뒤 자신이 매트리스에 앉아 생긴 주름진 흔적을 손으로 펴서 정돈하고 집을 나갔음.

* * *

아우토반 이전으로는 더 이상 리처드의 행방을 되짚을 수가 없어서 사건이 덮인 거였기 때문에 일단 바르톨로메오라는 이름과 잎사귀 문양이 있는 마크의 단서가 생기자 그 다음은 어이가 없을 정도로 추적하는게 쉬웠음. 독일에 있는 정신병원 중 성 바르톨로메오 병원은 두 개 뿐이었고, 아우토반에 가까운 건 하나였음. 리는 누군가가 치밀하게 정신병원인 척 리처드를 가둬놓고 아무 병원복이나 입혔을 가능성도 생각했지만 리처드가 그렸던 병실 풍경이나, 간호사들의 유니폼이 일치했음. 정신병 환자들 중에서도 중증 이상의 심각한 입원 환자들만 전문으로 하는 폐쇄 병동이었음. 누가 꺼내주지 않는 이상 혼자서 탈출한다는 건 불가능한 곳이었고, 사실상 치료가 아니라 그들이 자기 자신이나 타인을 해치지 못하도록 수감하는 곳이나 다름 없는 시설이라 감옥같은 곳이었음. 리는 그런 곳에 리처드가 적어도 5년은 있었을거라는 생각을 하자 눈물이 절로 뚝뚝 흘렀음. 나를 만나지만 않았어도 그런 곳에 갇힐 일이 없는 사람이었는데.

이제는 이미 4년 전에 암으로 세상을 떠난 고모가 몰락하기 직전에 빼돌린 신탁기금을 통해 꼬박꼬박 뒷돈을 받으며 제정신인 사람을 정신병원에 가둬두었던 의사를 찾는 것도 어려운 일이 아니었음. 오히려 이 일이 언론에 새나가지 않게 조용하게 사법처리를 하는게 더 어려운 일이었음. 이미 리처드가 조용한 곳에 자기 삶을 새로 살고 있는데 신문에서 떠들썩하게 그가 사실은 죽지 않았고, 정신병원에 갇혀 있어서 여지껏 제정신이 아니라는 소식이 돌게 해봤자, 그에 따라붙을 온갖 루머에 리처드가 또 받아야 할 스트레스들을 생각하면 그럴 수 없었음. 수사 과정에서 경찰은 그 의사가 뒷돈을 받고 멀쩡한 사람들을 미치게 만들거나 그냥 감금해두거나 했던게 리처드가 처음도 아니고 마지막도 아니라는 것도 알아냈음. 그리고 그가 그런식으로 자기 수중에 들어온 사람들을 거의 실험체정도로 사용했다는 것도. 세뇌 등을 통해 편집증이나 피해망상, 정신분열 같은 것들을 유도해내면서 정신분석학 연구에 쓰고 있었음. 그래서 상담실이나 치료실에서의 과정들이 거의 전부 녹음 파일로 남아있었는데, 리는 이안이 아무리 말려도 기어이 리처드의 영상을 손에 넣었음.

첫 1년 정도까지는 리처드는 자신이 누구인지 정확하게 알고 있었고, 자신을 감금하고 있는 사람들에게 반항하기도 했음. 매번 상담 시간이 되면 자기를 루카스 노스라고 부르는 의사의 말을 매번 정정하면서, 자기는 리처드 아미티지이고, 몇 년생이고 어디에 사는 사람이고, 루카스 노스는 자기가 쓴 소설속 인물이라고 설명했음. 당신이 누구 사주를 받고 이러는지는 몰라도, 얼마 못가 리가 자기를 찾아낼거라고. 그는 정말로 확신하고 있었음. 당신이 뭐라고 해도 나는 그 헛소리를 믿지 않을거고, 리가 자기를 찾을거라고. 

하지만 시간이 점점 지날수록 리처드는 약간씩 확신을 잃어갔음. 그의 상담자, 그 의사가 오늘은 며칠째라면서 당신이 정말 리처드 아미티지라면 왜 리 페이스가 오지 않는거냐고 묻자 리처드는 조금씩 불안해하기 시작했음. 1년 반. 하지만 리처드는 시간이 그렇게 흐르지 않았다고 부정했음. 당신이 거짓말을 하는거라고. 리가 그렇게 오랫동안 나를 찾지 않을리 없다고. 그는 점점 시간 감각을 잃어가는 것 같았음. 더 이상 자신이 누구인지 확신하지 못했고, 혼란스러워했음. 가끔씩 당신이 정말로 리처드 아미티지라면 리 페이스는 어디에 있는거냐고 질문 받을 적마다 고개를 저으며 어제 그가 왔다 라든지, 리는 저기 있잖아요 같은 소리를 하기도 했음. 리는 다른 기록들을 통해 그게 의사가 그를 속인것이든지, 아니면 약물때문에 리처드가 정말로 환각을 본 것이든지 둘 중 하나라는 걸 알았음. 

3년째가 되자 리처드는 완전히 무너졌고, 계속해서 불안에 떨며 의사의 눈치를 봤음. 자기가 그가 원하는 대답이 아닌 잘못된 대답을 하면 전기치료를 받아야 한다는 걸 잘 알고 있고 그걸 겁내는게 눈에 훤히 보였음. 약물때문에 환각이나 환청이 일어난 것이든, 아니면 의사가 실제로 그에게 보여주거나 들려준 뒤 그런 일 없었다고 하는 것이든간에 덜덜 떨면서 어젯밤에 리를 보았다든지, 리의 목소리를 들었다는 이야기를 울먹이며 털어놓았음. 그는 이제 완전히 자신이 루카스 노스라고 믿었고, 자신이 정신분열증을 앓고 있다고 생각했음. 환각을 보는 걸 두려워했고 자신이 미쳤다는 사실을 두려워했음. 

가끔씩 몇 주간 환청도 환각도 없는것 같으면 약간 밝아진 얼굴로 안도하듯이 이제 그런걸 보지 않는다고 이제 제가 나은걸까요? 다시는 안 보겠죠? 하며 간절하게 의사에게 묻곤 했음. 의사는 그럴 수도 있고 아닐 수도 있고 더 지켜봐야 한다고 말했고, 며칠이나 몇 주 뒤에는 어김없이 또다시 그는 환각을 봐야 했음. 그럴때면 리처드는 완전히 절망한채 자기는 정말로 가망이 없는거냐고, 평생 여기에서 치료받는거냐고 묻곤 했음. 의사는 자기 말을 잘 듣고 약도 잘 먹고 치료도 잘 받으면 퇴원할 수도 있다고 대답했고. 

5년쯤 되었을 때, 리처드는 정상적인 대화는 아예 불가능할 정도였음. 딘의 별장에서 자신이 처음으로 리처드를 마주했을 때의 그 모습은 훨씬 나아진 모습이었구나 싶을 정도로. 아우토반에서 발견한 사람들이 그를 그냥 정신병원으로 보낸게 이전에는 한없이 야속했지만 그럴 수밖에 없었겠다 싶을 정도로. 

리는 벌써 자기가 9시간째 리처드의 영상들을 봤다는 걸 알았지만 영상을 끌 수가 없었음. ‘넌 오지 않았어’라던 리처드의 차가운 원망이 담긴 목소리가 귓가에 울리는 것 같았음. 리는 동영상 파일을 앞으로 되감아 1년 남짓 지났을 때의 한 부분에서 다시 재생을 눌렀음. 

‘…아니야…리는 올 거야…. 나는 루카스 노스가 아니야…’

영상 속의 리처드는 두 손으로 얼굴을 감싼채 거의 흐느끼는 듯 했음. 리가 자신을 찾으러 올 거라는 확신이 있어서 하는 말이 아니라, 자신도 그렇게 믿고 싶어서 하는 말처럼. 사실은 자신이 루카스 노스라고 생각하지만 아닐거라고 부질없이 믿는 사람처럼.

* * *

어느정도 법률적인 처리가 완료되는 데에는 7개월쯤 걸렸음. 물론 당연히 그 의사는 항소를 했기 때문에 앞으로 적어도 4~5년은 더 2심이나 3심 판결이 남아있었음. 하지만 어쨌든 리처드에 대한 사항들은 어느정도 정돈이 되었고, 리는 언론에 새나가지 않게 조심하면서 리처드의 사망신고를 취소하고, 여전히 상당히 팔려나가고 있는 리처드의 책이나 영화에 대한 인세 수입도 다시 돌려놓았음. 적어도 그 카페에서 일하는 일 같은 건 더는 안 해도 될테니까. 

그러는 동안 리처드는 몇 번 더 입원과 퇴원을 반복했고, 카페 일은 그만 둔거나 다름 없었음. 비상금처럼 가지고 있던 돈은 거의 병원비로 다 썼고 집이라도 있으니까 다행이라고 생각하는 중이었음. 그는 여전히 신문에 심심찮게 1면을 장식하는 리를 보면서 대체 이 사람과 나는 무슨 사이였을까 하는 의문을 여전히 품었음. 계약같은 관계였고, 자신이 슈거 베이비였다는 게 항상 대전제이긴 했지만, 그러기엔 그의 행동에 이해가지 않는 부분이나 앞뒤 설명이 석연치 못한 부분들이 꽤 있었음. 8년동안 전혀 찾지 않았으면서. 나중에야 내 꼴을 보니 좀 미안했던걸까? … 하지만 애초에 계약에 내 신변에 책임을 져준다든지 하는 건 안 들어 있었겠지? 그렇지 않으면 아무리 봐도 수지가 맞질 않는 거래였음. 지키고 싶은 진짜 애인은 따로 있었을테니까. 자기는 그냥 연막용 슈거 베이비고, 대가로 뭐든 받긴 받았겠지 싶었음. 교수직 임용도 상당히 의심스러웠음. 시나리오를 쓰게 된 것도 어쩌면… 확실히 그 영화의 가장 큰 투자자가 페이스 그룹 계열사이긴 했음. 자기가 [스푹스] 및 다른 법정 스릴러 베스트셀러 작가였던 존 포터 이름으로 각본을 썼으면 몰라도 전혀 다른 가명으로 썼는데 그런 대자본이 투자를 턱하니 맡은 게 리처드는 석연치 않았음. 물론 실제로도 제작사는 투자자들을 꼬드길때 그런 뉘앙스를 풍기긴 풍겼었음. 

리처드는 가끔씩 딘이 보낸 스크랩북을 펼쳐보거나, 자신이 리와 함께 공식석상이나 파파라치에 찍힌 사진들을 인터넷에서 검색해보거나 할 적마다 도대체 이 남자는 왜 하필 나를 골랐을까 싶었음. …진짜 애인이 질투하지 않게 하려고 전혀 취향이 아니올시다인 사람을 고른걸까. 그런거라면 납득이 좀 갔음. 하지만 정말로 설명되지 않는 것 하나. 

나는 왜 그렇게 리가 나를 찾으러 온다고 믿었을까.

왜 그를 그렇게 기다렸고, 그가 올 거라고 믿었고, 그가 오지 않자 그렇게나 절망했을까. 일단 정신병원에 갇히고 나니 그제야 두려웠나? 그제서야 내가 무슨 거래를 한 건지 깨닫고 물리고 싶어졌던 걸까? 아니면… 계약을 어기고 혼자 짝사랑이라도 빠졌나?… 그게 제일 그럴싸했음. 자기는 정말로 사랑에 빠졌지만 리에게는 여전히 그냥 비즈니스적 관계였을 뿐이라는 이야기가. 그거면 모든게 설명되는거 같았음. 뭐, 뒤늦게 자길 돌봐준건...그냥 인간적으로 안타까워서. 그래서 그랬겠지. 얼마 안 되는 기억을 더듬어봐도 그렇게 안하무인이거나 한 사람은 아니었음. 딱히 다정하거나 친밀한 느낌은 없었지만 그렇다고 렌트보이 다루듯 벌레 취급하는 것도 아니었으니까. 리처드는 요즘 멍하니 앉아 그런 생각만 잔뜩 하고 있었음. 결론은 언제나 리를 다시 볼 일이 있다면 미안하다고 사과하고, 돌봐줘서 고마웠다고 해야겠다는 생각이었음. 그는 정말이지 그럴 의무가 없었는데, 그냥 순전히 그가 인간적으로 호의를 베푼 거니까.

…물론 꼭 그렇다고 단정짓기엔 여전히 석연치 않은 부분들이 많았음. 다른 시기는 자신의 기억이 온전치 않은거라 한다 해도 적어도 병원에서 자신이 불러서 만났을 때에는, 그 떄에는 뭐였을까? 왜 그는 그런 말을 했지?… 물론 거기에 대한 아주 명쾌한 해답이, 모든 걸 전부 설명해주는 해답이 하나 있긴 했음. 하지만 리처드는 도저히 그랬을 수도 있겠다고 생각할 수가 없었음. 

차라리 계약 관계였고, 애초에 자기 신변을 보호해주기로 한 적이 없다고 생각하는게 견디기 쉬웠고, 자기 인생이 완전히 망가진 걸 받아들이기 쉬웠음. 정말로 사랑하는 관계였는데, 그가 그렇게 쉽게 자신이 죽었다고 넘어가고, 8년이나 자기를 그렇게 내버려뒀다고 생각하고 싶진 않았음. 그렇게나 자신이 절실하게 리가 나를 찾으러 올 거라고 믿는 동안, 그가 자신을 그냥 죽은 사람 취급하고 넘어갔다고는 생각하고 싶지 않았음. 자신을 그렇게 쉽게 포기하는 사람을 위해, 그런 사람을 사랑하느라 인생이 철저하게 부서졌다는 생각은 하고 싶지 않았음. 이렇게 아무것도 기억이 안 날 만큼, 별 것 아니었던 관계 때문에 그 모든 일을 겪어야 했다고는 받아들일 수가 없었음.

 


	2. 18

리는 새롭게 정돈된 리처드의 서류를 들고 그를 찾아갔을 때, 솔직히 완전 쌩무시 당하거나 문전박대를 당하거나 할 각오를 하고 있었음. 아무리 그래도 이런걸 우편으로 달랑 보내거나 변호사 보내서 통보식으로 끝내고 싶진 않았음. 물론 아직 2심 3심이 남아있긴 하지만 그래도 일단은...어차피 고소 주체가 리처드인것도 아니고… 이 서류를 돌려주면 이젠 진짜 아무리 핑계를 대봐도 스토커짓이네ㅇㅇ 말고는 볼 핑계가 없는 사이가 되는거였음. 리는 마지막이구나...하고 철렁하면서도 그래도 멀찍이서 잘 사는지 지켜보는 건 괜찮을거야?...하면서 리처드가 자길 본체만체 내쳐도 크게 상처받지 않으려고 애썼음. 

번호를 가르쳐 준 적도 없는데 덜컥 전화하는 것도 웃길거 같아서 리는 그냥 리처드의 원룸 건물 앞에서 기다렸음. 어느새 다시 눈이 내리는 계절이었고, 리는 문득 리처드가 추위도 유독 잘타고 감기에도 잘 걸린다는 사실이 떠올라서 따뜻하게 하고 다니려나 하고 걱정이 들었음. 유난히 날씨랑 옷이랑 못 맞춰입는 타입이었는데… 아직도 그럴려나 하고. 정말이지 리처드는 매일 아침 꼬박꼬박 뉴스에서 기상예보하는 걸 잘 챙겨들으면서도 온도 감각이 없는건지 늘 ‘어? 생각보다 춥네…’라든지 ‘오늘 이렇게 더울거라고 했어?’ 하면서 옷을 한겹 벗거나 혹은 깃을 한껏 세워 바람을 막거나 했음. 매일 아침 리처드가 입은 걸 보고 ‘ㄴㄴ너 그러면 오늘 더움’이라든지 ‘님 감기걸리시려고요? 그 코트는 안 되여 놉.’하고 단호박 먹이는게 자기 일이었는데. 리는 구둣발로 바닥에 하얗게 사락 사락 내려앉고 있는 눈을 짓뭉개며 이젠 그래도 잘 할지도 몰라 하고 생각했는데, 마침 곁에 다가선 발걸음 소리에 고개를 들어보자 전혀 아닌듯 했음. 이 날씨에는 너무 얇은 코트에, 목도리도 두르지 않아 목 주변의 살갗이 발갛게 달아오른 리처드가 한 손에 가벼운 종이봉투를 들고 서 있었음. 리는 여전히 새파란 그 눈동자를 마주하자 말문이 막혀 그대로 멍하니 서 있었음. 송곳같은 지적으로 부하 직원들을 벌벌 떨게 하는 그 리 페이스가, 아무 말도 나오지 않아서.

리는 솔직히 그대로 리처드가 자길 무시하고 들어가버리는 것도 각오하고 있었음. 아니, 반쯤은 그럴거라 체념하고 있었고, 정작 그를 마주하자 아무말도 하지 못하게 되어버려서 차라리 이대로 나를 무시하고 가버리는게 나을지도 모르겠어 하는 생각이 들 지경이었음. 그냥 주인님이 ‘어휴, 야, 이리 와’라고 해줄 때까지 시무룩하게 기다리는 강아지마냥 그냥 이렇게… 집 밖에서 우직하리만치 기다리고 서 있는게 차라리 속은 편할거 같았음. 하지만 의외로 리처드는 아무렇지도 않은 얼굴로, 아무렇지도 않게 말을 건넸음.

“오랫만이네요.”

뭐하러 왔어?라든지, 왜 왔어?라든지… 리가 예상했던 인삿말과는 전혀 딴판이어서 리는 도리어 또 아무 말도 하질 못했음. 리처드는 딱히 공격적인 어투도 아니었음. 차라리 따뜻한 목소리라는게 더 정확한 표현인것 같았음. 리가 아무 말 없이 그냥 눈만 동그랗게 뜨고 ‘어…‘하는듯한 표정으로 자길 보고 서 있자 리처드는 그가 옆구리에 두툼한 서류 봉투를 끼고 있는걸 보고는 무슨 의미인지 입술을 약간 굳게 다물며 건물 현관에 비밀번호를 누르더니, 리가 먼저 들어갈 수 있게 문을 잡고 섰음. 리는 방금 그 표정은 무슨 의미일까 하면서도 여전히 반쯤 어벙벙한 채로 먼저 건물로 들어섰고 리처드가 금방 뒤따라 들어왔음. 리는 사실 리처드의 집이 몇 층 몇 호인지 정확히 알고 있었지만 모르는 척 해야지 싶어서 안내를 기다리듯 가만히 서 있었고 리처드가 먼저 앞장섰음.

계단을 올라가는 내내 어리둥절한건 리도 리였지만, 리처드도 머릿속이 혼란스러웠음. 그는 이런 식으로 리를 다시 만날 줄은 몰랐지만, … 리를 이렇게 마주치고서야 깨달은게 한 가지 있었는데, 자기가 그를 반가워한다는 거였음. 물론 항상 리 생각을 하고 있긴 했지만...그거야 자신과 그의 관계가 도대체 뭔지 알 수가 없으니까 그런거였고, 리 생각 만큼이나 정신병원에 갇혀있던 시절 생각도 하니까…그냥 그런거라고 생각했음. 그런데 그를 보자 반가웠다니. 사람들을 만난지 너무 오래되어서, 제대로 된 사교작용이라는 걸 한지가 오래돼서 그냥 사람 자체가 반가운 거 아닐까? 아니면… 감정을 착각하고 있는 건 아닐까. 그래. 그런 걸 거야. 8년이나 정신병원에 갇혀있었는데, 모를만도 하잖아. 하고 그는 생각하며 자기도 모르게 종이봉투를 꼭 그러쥐었음. 그 안에 들어있는 걸 리에게 들키고 싶지 않았음. 마치 그 날, 리의 집에서 뛰쳐나오던 날, 처음으로 거울을 똑바로 보고 별로 달라진 것 없는 리와 대비되듯이 형편없는 꼴을 하고 있는 자기 모습을 보았을 때 느꼈던 수치심 비슷한게 다시 들었음. 그는 자신이 더 이상 젊고 어린 오메가들이 먹는 힛싸 억제제가 아니라, 사실상 오메가로서는 한물 갔다고 할 수 있는 나이대의 오메가들이 먹는 호르몬제를 먹는다는 걸 그에게 들키고 싶지 않았음. 알파들이 이걸 뭐라고 부르더라. 그래. 다 늙어서 발정나는 거라고들 농담거리 삼곤 했었음. 안아줄 알파도 없을 나이에 어릴 때보다도 서너배 강렬한 힛싸에 사로잡혀서 약을 먹어도 한 달에 일주일은 바깥에 나갈 수가 없었음. 아마 그와 같은 복도에 사는 사람들은 정확히 몇호인지는 몰라도 자기네 층에 그런 오메가가 있다는 건 눈치챘을 거였음. 그 정도로 심했으니까. 리처드는 이제 몇 년 전 일이긴 해도, 리는 알파여서 거의 조각 조각만 기억할 일이긴 해도, 갑작스레 찾아온 힛싸 때문에 서재에서 그에게 그렇게 안긴 게 여전히 부끄러웠음.

리처드는 문득 현관문앞에 다 와서야 이런데 사는 걸 보여도 되나?하는 생각이 들었지만 이제 와서 다른 데로 가지 라고 할 수도 없었음. 그리고 서류봉투를 보아하니 어차피 일 얘기로 온건가본데 괜히 혼자서 유난떨기 싫었음. 그래. 반가움이라니. 착각한거겠지. 저 남자는 어차피 비즈니스를 마무리하려고 온 걸텐데. 나를 보러 왔다거나 할리가 없는데. 리처드는 속으로 아무래도 계약관계였는데 자기가 혼자 진짜로 사랑에 빠져서 신변보호 해주기로 한 적 없는데 리가 구하러 와줄거라고 혼자 믿고 상처받고 민폐끼치고 다녔나 한게 맞는가보다 생각했음. 확실하구나 싶었음. 리는 그냥 일 얘기로 온 건데, 저 서류 얘기만 마무리지으면 갈 거고, 저 일이 아니었으면 오지도 않았을텐데 혼자서 반가워하기는… 리처드는 누가 보기나 할까 싶은 구석까지 돈 들인 흔적이 줄줄 흘렀던, 그러면서도 졸부 느낌은 전혀 나지 않고, 그냥 ‘아 대대로 부자여서 그냥 대대로 물려받은 집이 이 정도구나’ 싶었던 리의 집이 생각나 한없이 작아지는 기분 속에 자기 집 문을 열었음. 

“들어와요.”

리처드는 그제서야 자신이 리에게 존댓말을 쓰고 있다는 걸 알았지만, 왠지 그래야 할 것 같았음. 나이가 문제가 아니라 어차피 리가 자기 고용주인거니까. 그럴 의무도 없는데 인정을 베풀어서 자길 돌봐주기까지 했으니까. 리처드는 우선 종이봉투를 그대로 화장실 캐비닛에 집어넣은 뒤 주전자에 물을 담아 스토브에 올려놓았음. 리는 주변을 둘러보고는 그래도 저번보다는 약간 더 사람사는 곳처럼 변한 원룸의 모습에 약간 안도했음. 래디에이터가 고작 손바닥만한게 있던데 감기를 달고 살고 있는건 아니겠지 하고 걱정했는데, 창문에는 이제 좀 도톰한 커튼이 걸려있었고, 침대 대신 그냥 바닥에 놓여있는 매트리스에도 꽤 보송보송한 털이불이 놓여있었음. 물론 사이즈가 작아서 그냥 발이나 어깨 정도만 덮나 싶었지만. 아크릴사로 된 얇은 담요가 여러장 헝클어진 채 매트리스 위에 놓여있었음. 리는 겨울이면 꼭 가운을 내버려두고 저런 담요를 여러겹 판초처럼 빙빙 둘러싼채 소파에 폭 파묻히듯이 앉아 코를 훌쩍이며 책을 읽곤 하던 리처드를 떠올렸음. 겨울용 실내 가운을 가져다 주면서 이걸 입으라니까!라고 하면 코가 이미 빨갛게 되었는데도 어깨가 불편해서 싫다고 도리질 치면서 여러개 덮으면 따뜻하다고 볼멘소리로 항변하며 절대 지지 않고 고집을 부렸었는데. 그건 기억할까 싶었음. 아무래도 요즘은 그냥 집에서 지내는 시간이 많아져서인지, 아니면 이번 겨울이 유독 추워서인지… 그래도 이제는 주전자도 있는 걸 보니 마음이 약간 놓였음. 여전히 리처드가 이런 곳에서 지낸다는게 마음에 들지 않았지만. 

“미안하지만 홍차밖에 없어요.”

“괜찮아요. 어… 설탕은 원래 안 넣으니까 신경쓰지 않아도 돼요.”

리도 얼떨결에 존댓말을 해버렸음. 둘 다 이게 어색했던지 묘한 침묵이 흘렀지만 이제와서 갑자기 말을 놓는게 더 어색할거 같아서 둘은 그냥 처음 만나는 사람들처럼 서로 존댓말을 하기로 암묵적 합의를 보았음. 리는 그제서야 여전히 리처드의 집에는 머그잔이 하나 뿐이고, 테이블 (식탁이라기엔 너무 좁았고 책상이라기엔 너무 높았지만 어차피 원룸 자체가 부엌인지 거실인지 침실인지 모를 공간이어서 도리어 이게 더 자연스러웠음)앞에 놓인 의자도 하나뿐이라는 걸 깨달았음. 하지만 의자는 자기 쪽에 있었고, 리처드는 상관하지 않는다는 듯이 부엌 카운터에 가만히 기대 서 있을 뿐이었음. 리처드가 얇은 코트를 벗어 옷걸이에 걸자, 검정색 셔츠와 진한 남색 스웨터가 드러났는데, 리는 충분히 따뜻해보이는 옷인걸 보고 약간 안도했지만 그런 겨울 옷을 입었는데도 리처드가 전보다 체구가 작아 보일 정도로 몸의 선이 가늘어져있는 걸 보고 한쪽 가슴이 아려왔음. 소매 밖으로 드러난 손목이, 손가락이, 너무 앙상해보였음. 원래도 손목이나 발목은 가느다란 편이었지만, 유독 뼈마디가 불거져 보이는게 마지막으로 봤던 때보다 훨씬 마른 것 같았음. 어디가 아픈걸까? 싶어서 걱정이 됐지만 물어볼 수가 없었음. 리는 리처드가 금방이라도 부서질듯이 허약해보인다는 생각이 들었음. 저렇게 서있게 해도 되나? 하는 걱정이 들 만큼. 

찬장을 열자 여전히 그때와 다름 없이 머그 잔 하나와 유리컵 하나가 보였고, 그 옆에 작은 홍차 틴케이스가 보였음. 리는 거의 12년만에 리처드가 홍차를 타는 걸 다시 볼 수 있었음. 항상 리처드에게 타달라고 졸랐었는데… 그는 아마 이걸… 잊어버렸을까.

물론 자신이 손님이기는 하지만, 정말이지 손바닥만한 원룸에, 세 칸짜리 (한 칸은 스토브, 그 옆칸은 싱크대, 그 옆칸이 보조 조리대) 부엌 카운터에 기댄채 차 한잔 없이 가만히 서서 자신을 내려다보는 리처드를 마주하고 있으려니까 리는 롤스로이스를 타고 온 주제에 이런 집주인에게서 머그잔도 뺏고 의자도 뺏고 능청스럽게 앉아있는 자신이 한심할 지경이었음. 그는 속으로 운전기사에게 세 블럭 떨어진 곳에서 기다리고 있으라고 말하고 걸어온게 정말 다행이었다라고 생각했음. 집 앞에 그런걸 주차해놔서 리처드가 그것까지 목격했더라면, 자길 얼마나 ‘얼마면 돼?’하는 자식으로 봤을까 싶었음. 리는 문득 항상 아무 생각 없이 차고 다니던 시계가 부끄러워졌음. 정말 벼룩의 간을 빼먹는 놈같은게 된 기분이 들었으니까.

리는 왠지 이야기를 꺼내면, ‘그래요? 두고 가요.’ 한 마디면 모든게 끝나버릴것 같다는 불안감이 들어 최대한 본론을 꺼내는 걸 길게 끌고 싶었음. 이게 리처드와의 마지막 순간이라면… 아무리 염치없는거라 해도 차 한잔 마실 시간 정도는, 차 한잔이 식을 정도의 시간만큼은 그와 보내도 되지 않을까 하고. 뭐 리처드가 ‘그래서 용건이 뭐죠?’하고 다그치면 어쩔 수 없겠지만… 하지만 의외로 리처드는 아무말도 하지 않았음. 사실 둘 다, 상대방이 좀 더 길게 있었으면 좋겠다 하는 생각을 하고 있었고, 저쪽이 먼저 말을 시작하지 않는걸 다행으로 생각하고 있었음. 동시에 이쯤이면 내가 뭐라고 말을 해야 하는건가?하고 고민하고 있기도 했지만. 결국 5분 정도 침묵이 흐른 뒤 리처드가 먼저 입을 열었는데, 이번에도 역시 리가 각오했던 것처럼 가시돋친 말이 전혀 아니었음.

“이런 일로 직접 와줄줄은 몰랐는데… 무슨 문제가 있는 건 아니겠죠.”

직접 와준다는 말은 조금도 비꼬는 말이 아니었음. 정말로 그가 전화통보나 우편통보나, 그냥 자기 비서군단이나 변호사들을 보내는 대신 직접 온게 고맙다는 듯한 말투였음. 리는 그 목소리에 힘을 얻어 머그잔 손잡이를 만지작거리면서 조심스레 시선을 들어올려 다시 한 번 리처드의 새파란 눈을 마주했음. 리처드는 리를 뚫어져라 바라보고 있다가 갑자기 리가 고개를 들자 어색하게 시선을 다른 곳을 옮겼음. 다시 어색한 침묵이 흘렀음. 리는 자신이 리처드의 눈에 시선을 멍하니 빼앗긴 걸 리처드가 몰랐으면 할 뿐이었고 리처드는 자신이 그를 뚫어져라 보고 있었던 걸 리가 모르기만을 바랬음. 

 “어… 저… 그러니까… 이거요…”

리는 그게 자기가 한 말이라는 걸 믿을 수가 없었지만, 그게 그가 할 수 있는 말의 전부였음. 어 저 그러니까 이거요?! 장난하냐 리 페이스! 라는 생각이 머릿속에서만 쩌렁쩌렁 울렸음. 타고난 달변가에 독설가인 리 페이스는 어딜가고… 리처드가 가만히 눈을 깜빡이며 자기를 바라보자 리는 정말로 시간을 되돌리거나 어딘가에 숨고 싶었음. 아니면 ‘아 취소. 다시 할게요.’하고 다시 하고 싶었을 정도였음. 하지만 리처드는 어딘가 망설이는 듯이 리가 서류를 내미는게 의외여서 잠시 가만히 봤을 뿐이었음. 리처드는 봉투 안에 들어있는 폴더 몇 개를 꺼냈음. 맨 위에 두 개는 얇았고, 맨 아래 하나는 거의 바인더처럼 두꺼웠음. 리처드는 이게 뭐냐는 듯이 리를 바라봤지만 리는 그냥 머그잔을 가지고 꼼지락대며 딴청만 피우고 있었음. 마치 ‘누구 나와서 풀어볼 사람?’했을 때 아이들이 전부 시선을 피하는 것처럼. 리처드는 왠지 이런 시선이 익숙한 느낌이 들었음. ‘…아 맞아. 나 교수였다고 했지.’하고 생각하며 리처드는 천천히 폴더를 하나씩 열었음. 사실 그는 글을 굉장히 빨리 읽는 편이었지만 일부러 한 글자 한 글자 곱씹듯이 천천히 읽어내려갔음. 첫 번째 파일은 리처드 아미티지라고 쓰여있는 신분증과 운전면허증, 그리고 여권이었음. 보험서류 같은 것들도 있었음. 리처드는 자신이 더 이상 죽은 사람이 아니라는 것도 놀랄 일이었지만 그것보다도 운전면허증이 있다는 게 더 놀라웠음. 

“이거…”

“아, 어… 기억 안 나요? 운전면허 있었는데…”

“아…”

“몰아보면 아마 기억 할 거에요. 글씨체도 그대로니까 아마 그것도…”

리처드는 이 사람이 내 글씨체는 어떻게 아나 싶어서 빤히 바라봤음. 하지만 곧 하긴 뭐 어떻게든 알긴 알겠지 하고 그냥 넘기고 두 번째 파일을 열어보았는데, 리는 자신이 리처드의 지금 글씨체를 확인한게, 리처드가 병원에 입원했을 때 몰래 스토커마냥 이 집에 들어와 노트를 훔쳐본 거라는 사실이 번뜩 떠올라 ‘나 들킨건가? 들킨건가? 스토커 같을거야? 변태 스토커처럼?…‘하면서 절망했음. 물론 리처드는 두 번째 파일을 읽느라 리의 표정은 전혀 보지 못했지만. 두 번째 파일은 자신이 썼던 책의 인세 수입과 영화 각본에 대한 수익료에 대한거였음. 

“그게… 좀 … 아이러니한 얘긴데, 어… 그러니까 당신이 죽은걸로 된 다음에 책이 더 잘 팔렸거든요…판매부수 신기록이어서…”

리처드는 그냥 아무말 없이 액수를 보다가 눈을 찌푸렸음. ‘? 지금 내가 0을 하나 잘못 셌나본데…’라고 생각했지만 옆에 숫자가 아닌 글자로 쓰여진 액수가 ‘ㄴㄴ님제대로 읽었음’이라고 알려주고 있었음. 

“그렇게 풍족하게는 안 되겠지만 그래도 카페에서 일하거나 하지 않아도 될 거에요. 그러니까…”

거기까지 말꼬리를 흐리면서 리는 정말 초라하기 짝이 없는 원룸을 멍하니 바라보았음. 리처드가 이런 곳에 사는게 그는 싫었음. 적어도 침대라도 제대로 있는곳이었으면, 아니면 적어도 난방이라도 잘 되는 곳이었으면 했음. 걸핏하면 여름에도 감기에 걸리는 사람인데. 반면 리처드는 ‘?평생 일 안해도 살겠는데?’하고 생각했다가 아 하긴 리 페이스 기준에서는 이건 그냥 최저생계 수준이겠구나 하고 생각하고 넘겼음. 세 번째의 아주 묵직한 바인더는 … 법원 서류였음. 리처드는 아무 말 없이 눈만 깜빡이며 처음 열댓장을 아주 꼼꼼하게 읽었음. 리는 이젠 차갑게 식은 홍차가 밑바닥에 남은 머그잔을 두 손으로 꼭 그러쥔채 시선을 떨구고 있었음. 차라리 말로 전해주는게 나았을려나? 다시 그 병원에 대한 기록들을 보면 기분이 나쁘기만 하려나?… 

“아직 재판이 완전히 끝나려면 적어도 5년은 더 걸릴거에요. 그래도 일단은… 이제 아무도 당신 잡으러 오는 사람 없으니까… 이제 밤에 편하게 자도 돼요…”


End file.
